Strings, Ropes, Chains
by justafan2111
Summary: Rory suggests a no strings relationship Rogan..future fic... AU,OOC, some Balcony Buddies
1. Rory Gilmore Lorelai Hayden

Strings, Ropes, Chains

All characters and situations from _Gilmore Girls_ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Rating MA What if it was Rory that wanted a no-strings relationship. Rogan, completely AU

Chap 1 Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Hayden

Lorelai "Rory" Gilmore Hayden, 28. Graduate of Yale, current occupation writer.

Parents Christopher and Lorelai Hayden married for 28 years, and still in love.

Brothers, twins, Spencer and Grant, 21, students at Yale.

Logan Huntzberger, 30, graduate of Yale, runs Huntzberger Publishing with his father Mitchum. Still single and dating.

Mitchum isn't a bad person; in fact he actually is nice.

Even though they both attending Yale they never met, now you may wonder how that can be, you'll have to wait and see.

The story starts in mid-April present time.

Rory Gilmore had a good life; she had a close and supportive family and great friends. She did come from money and did have to attend some society functions but her parent's kept her and her brothers' grounded by raising them in the small town of Stars Hollow.

After Yale she did work overseas at a London paper and although she loved London she found that she wasn't fulfilled. She left the paper and decided to travel to, while traveling she wrote freelance articles for several publications, and on the side she wrote a quirky book about the town she grew up in.

Now at the age of 28 she was being celebrated for an accomplishment of her own, the publication of her book. The Hayden's and Gilmore's were going all out on this event, she didn't want much but her grandparents never did anything small.

He stood by the bar most of the evening, watching her. He had heard about her from his friends but he never had the opportunity to meet her, and didn't seem like it would happen tonight. He was there with his father to represent the book's publisher and, according to his father, tonight would be the night he had been avoiding for quite some time, meeting Lorelai Hayden. He didn't know much about Lorelai except that her grandparent's were Straub & Francine Hayden and she was raised outside of society. His parent's tried to set him up with many girls and he will say some were fun but he preferred to avoid these set-ups as much as possible. Lorelai was one girl he managed to avoid for years.

Mitchum noticed Logan staring most of the night. He was actually surprised his playboy of a son didn't approach her. But than again she wasn't left alone, she had quite a lot of admirers that evening

"So Logan, are you ready to meet her?"

"Dad, I didn't know she was here yet"

It was then that Mitchum realized that Logan didn't know that Rory Gilmore was Lorelai Hayden.

"Come on son, I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

Logan didn't know why his father said that but next thing he knew his father was leading him to the woman of the evening, Rory Gilmore. "Dad, is Lorelai a friend of Rory's?"

"Well Logan, you can say that they know each other very well."

As they approached Rory, Logan noticed that she was even more beautiful up close. He noticed how at ease she was with all the people who spoke to her, and how her eyes lit up when she argued a point. Even though they both went to Yale, they never met; he had heard a lot about her but their paths never crossed.

They stopped and he noticed a smile form on her lips, was she smiling at him, but then he saw her go to his dad and give him a hug. "Mr. Huntzberger, thank you for coming and for everything"

"Rory, you know what I have told you"

"Sorry Mitchum, but I don't know if my grandparents' would approve of calling you by your first name"

That's when Mitchum decided to clue Logan in," Now I've seen Francine and Straub but where are your other grandparents?" It didn't take but a couple of seconds for Logan's face to go blank, did he just say grandparents Francine and Straub, did that mean this was Lorelai Hayden. No, it couldn't be the same person, why wouldn't his friends tell him.

"I just spoke with Grandpa Richard a few minutes ago, and I think Grandma Emily is trying to find a suitable prospect for me."

Mitchum laughed, he knew that was Emily and Francine's goal, to finds a nice boy from a respectable family for their beloved Rory. He always hoped it would be Logan, but after all the missed dinners and events he knew that Francine and Emily had written him off as a match to their Rory.

'Well Rory, you have to excuse my rudeness, but I would like to introduce you to my son, Logan. Logan, this is Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, also known as Rory"

It was confirmed, he chose the wrong girl to avoid, maybe she didn't know.

"So, this is the Logan that has been avoiding me for years"

"Um, um, I wouldn't say I was avoiding you, why would I avoid someone as beautiful as you" he smirked. She was laughing.

"You're just as charming as your friends have said"

Logan was confused he wondered what she meant by that, than it dawned on him that his friends, who are also her friends, told her about his dating habits. More like is habit to charm them right into bed.

"So Rory, what will you be doing next?"

"I have a few things up my sleeve, and I won't forget I will give you first options Mitchum"

"Well, it was a pleasure, but I see my grandmothers heading this way, so I need to get going."

"See Logan, I'm not always trying to ruin your life, you would benefit from listening to me every once in a while."

He couldn't believe this; he avoided meeting a beautiful girl that his parent's love for years and his so-called friends never bothered to tell him that Lorelai was Rory.

All he knew is that he was going to "bump" into her again, and maybe his second impression would be a little better.

Here she was celebrating, and she was enjoying her time but throughout the evening she got a strange feeling that someone was watching her. When she finally fount the source she was pleasantly surprised. She knew who he was, she heard all the stories, but what she didn't know is why he was staring at her when he made a point to avoid meeting her all these years.

She was enjoying a conversation with several friends of the family when she saw Mitchum approach. She couldn't help but smile and give him a big hug. When initially meeting him she was intimidated but he beneath the surface he was a really nice person. He gave her an internship at one of his papers while she was in college and offered to read her manuscript first hand once it was completed.

"Mr. Huntzberger, thank you for coming and for everything"

"Rory, you know what I have told you"

"Sorry Mitchum, but I don't know if my grandparents' would approve of calling you by your first name" it always felt uncomfortable calling him Mitchum, I know we were now peers but to my he was always a person I respected.

Now I've seen Francine and Straub but where are your other grandparents?"

She had a chance to look at Logan, and he was as handsome as many of the Yale girls mentioned, but once Mitchum mentioned her grandparents she noticed his face go blank. She realized that he did not know she was Lorelai Hayden and the only reason she could think of is her friends were trying to protect her as usual.

'Well Rory, you have to excuse my rudeness, but I would like to introduce you to my son, Logan. Logan, this is Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, also known as Rory"

So I guess he didn't know.

"So, this is the Logan that has been avoiding me for years"

"Um, um, I wouldn't say I was avoiding you, why would I avoid someone as beautiful as you" he smirked. She couldn't believe that Logan was flustered while talking to her. After hearing all the stories of how he talked girls into sleeping with she thought he would be more eloquent that.

"You're just as charming as your friends have said"

"So Rory, what will you be doing next?"

"I have a few things up my sleeve, and I won't forget I will give you first options Mitchum"

"Well, it was a pleasure, but I see my grandmothers heading this way, so I need to get going." She really wanted to stay and talk to Logan but she knew her grandmothers were not fans of his and she really wasn't in the mood to talk to the guy they were dragging over.

Rory managed to hide behind a rather robust person as she heard her grandmothers approach Mitchum.

"Hello Mitchum, was the Rory I saw you talking to?"

"Hello ladies, might I say that everything looks wonderful tonight. I must say Rory is a lucky young lady to have such caring grandparents."

Mitch managed to stall these women as long as he could so that Rory could get away. Rory was a great girl and after seeing the looks they gave each other maybe he knew Logan still had a chance with her.

"Thank you Mitchum, but really we are the lucky ones to have such a wonderful granddaughter." It was working

"Well, speaking of wonderful let me introduce you to my son, Logan." Mitchum was laying it on thick, but he knew that they have been upset with Logan for avoiding all the events.

"Logan, this is Francine Hayden and Emily Gilmore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I can see where Rory gets her beauty from" He did know how to charm the ladies of all ages, something his father was proud of.

"Logan, aren't you the one who avoided all the dinners Richard and I invited you too?"

"Mrs. Gilmore, I'm really sorry I couldn't attend your dinners but as you know I am being groomed to take over for my father and that leaves very little time to enjoy an evening out"

"Well Mitchum you need to let the young boy enjoy some time away from the office, why don't you all come over for dinner next Saturday. I'll call Shira and arrange it. Francine, please bring Straub along. Logan, please try and get away from the office for a few hours."

"Logan, didn't you already have plans with Honor for next Saturday?" He was hoping Logan would pick up his clue and politely refuse

"Dad, it's nothing I can't postpone. Mrs. Gilmore, Mrs. Hayden. I'm looking forward to it."

Mission kind of accomplished Rory escaped, but Logan didn't take the hint and refuse dinner. Wait till he finds out that Rory won't be there. He has to go now that he accepted especially if he wanted to get into the graces of Emily and Francine. And here he thought the boy was smart.

Rory got away from her grandmothers just in the nick of time. She would have to remember to thank Mitchum.

She wandered around the party stopping to talk to some people when a hand came out and pulled her into another room.

She was about to scream when she heard the laughing of her mother, followed by her father, and brothers.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless."

"Mom, stop laughing and what are you all doing in here?"

"Well um, well you see Spencer and Grant weren't feeling well and..."

"You were hiding; I can't believe you were hiding. Dad, I expect it from Mom but you, et tu Brutes?" she heard the snickering. "Spence, Grant don't even start"

"I was out there with no support, you know how they insist on me meeting every available man under 40, and let me remind you that that is only a few years younger than you."

"Well if you listened to me in the first place than we wouldn't be here"

"Mom, I could not not show up at a book party for my book"

"Then next time think the of the consequences first"

"Mom"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop"

"So how much longer do we have to stay?"

"You know that my flight leaves early tomorrow and the party seems to be winding down, so why don't we all go out and say our goodbyes and head out"

"You know Chris I'm glad we kept her, the other two I'm still debating on"

"Thanks mom we love you too"

They all went out to find the grandparent's and bid their goodbyes. Rory thanked them again and vowed to come by once she was back next month.

My first fanfic let me know what you think


	2. With Friends like These

All characters and situations from _Gilmore Girls_ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

_Thx for the reviews. This chap was a little shorter than last but I needed to add a little more about how they didn't meet. More in the coming chapters._

Chap 2 With Friends like these 

Logan couldn't wait for dinner at the Gilmore's, this was one time he would not miss it,

He was going get another chance to talk to Rory but until then he had other things to settle.

The first thing Logan did the next day is call his friends, he invited them over for drinks, and little did they know they would need more than a couple.

Stephanie, Colin and Finn made their way over discussing various subjects just as they were about to knock at Logan's door, the door swung open and they were greeting with a scowl on his face.

They walked into his apartment and they heard the door slam.

"Mate, what's the problem, you invited us over and now you're giving us some bad vibes."

"Bad vibes, you're lucky that's all you're getting from me."

"Logan, what's going on? A few hours ago you invite Colin, Finn and me over and now I just want to leave."

"Were you ever going to tell me? I mean you have known for years, did you enjoy laughing at me?"

"Logan, what are you talking about?"

"Colin, you may not have known from the beginning but I know you're fiancé has known all along."

"Logan, stop accusing me of something when I don't know what it is."

"You knew, all those years of telling you how I avoiding another invite to meet Lorelai Hayden while you were telling me these great stories of Rory Gilmore. Why didn't you tell me that Lorelai Hayden is Rory Gilmore?"

"I made such an ass of myself last night. I had no idea who she was yet she apparently knows a lot about me. Care to explain?"

"Oh, so your paths finally crossed," she smirked.

"Stop that smirking, for years you have known that Rory and Lorelai, and you made sure we never met. Tell me Steph, why? Why did you let me make a fool of myself? I thought you were my friend."

"Logan, I never intended to make a fool of you, but I wanted to protect Rory. I know what would happen, you would meet, you would sweep her off her feet, than you would dump her and I didn't want to be the one responsible for it. She and I became good friends the year you guys were sailing the world and she means a lot to me, I didn't want to see her hurt again.

Rory is a great person who deserves someone who will love her and stay with her. She has been hurt by men in the past and it took her a while to start dating again and when she did we didn't want her to get hurt again.

We made sure that through the years you two were never at one of our functions together, though it wasn't easy we made sure to plan our events when one of you would be out of town

I'm not saying you would intentionally hurt her but your track record is not good when it comes to the heart. I don't mean to hurt you but that is why we kept you apart."

Logan didn't know what to say; yeah he rarely went out with a girl more than a week, but he knew if he met the right girl he could change.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, Colin and I spoke about this the other day, it was inevitable that you two would meet but we hoped to have had the chance to talk to you. You see Rory is my maid-of-honor, and with the wedding coming we knew that you would meet her. We were planning on talking to Rory and telling her of the situation and then tell you.

Rory knows about you Logan, she knows a lot of the stories and I'm sure she has heard some we haven't told her. I know she is intrigued by you and has wanted to meet you but as I told you before we made sure you didn't."

"What do you mean, intrigued by me?"

"I'll take this one darling."

"Well Logan, whenever we would gather with Rory we would eventually come to stories that involved the three/four of us. She never got enough and she would continue to ask questions about you, she really wanted to meet you. She would always be disappointed after a dinner she expected you to be at. Every time you didn't show up to a Hayden event she would get stuck talking to another rich drone. Francine always wanted you to meet Rory but she always had a back-up at the dinner in case you didn't show, which meant she met a lot of drones."

"But if I would have known I would have gone, so you can't put all the blame on me."

"Mates is it me or are we getting nowhere fast, I need a drink make that a lot of drinks. I have a feeling this will be a long night."

After a few drinks all was forgiven. Steph knew she still had to tell Rory about why she didn't want her to meet Logan and she knew Rory would be upset about more people wanted to protect her but she knew it was for the best.

She knew Logan was interested in her, she just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her friend.

On Monday morning Logan got called into Mitchum's office.

"I was told you wanted to see me."

"You know Logan you can at least try and be civil to me after all I am the one who introduced you to Rory."

"Sorry dad, it's just that most times you call me in the news is not good."

"Unfortunately the news is not good. Well you know the dinner you're going to on Saturday well it's not what you're expecting."

"What do you mean?"

"Rory will not be there."

"What! Why, how do you know, why didn't you stop me from accepting."

"I know because she is currently out on a book tour and I know this because we are publishing her book, granted I don't usually get involved in the everyday activities of one of our published authors but she is a Gilmore-Hayden so I know what is going on. As for not stopping you accepting the invitation, why do you think I mentioned the dinner with Honor."

"I know, I'll call Emily and tell her that Honor has some big news and is expecting me at dinner"

"No, Logan you're already on Emily and Francine's short list, you will need to attend and charm them the way I know you can. Emily and Francine may drive Rory crazy at times, but she respects them and they mean a lot to her. From what I have heard of Rory she values her family's opinion so you need to make sure their opinion of you is good.

If you want any chance with Rory, and from the looks you were giving her the other night you want a chance, you will need to win over all of her family and what better way than dinner without her there."

"Oh and Logan don't screw this one up."

Logan walked away from his father thinking 'Why does everyone have such little faith in me, I may not have had a girlfriend in a long time but that doesn't mean I can't. I don't even know if Rory and I will hit is off, yet they all think that I'm out for only one thing. I can't say it wouldn't be nice to ravish her body, but one thing at a time. I first need to spend more than five minutes with her. I have a feeling that the next few months will be very interesting.'


	3. Meetings, Greeting and Warnings

I don't own anything from the _Gilmore Girls_.

_Please R&R. Thx everyone, I hope the rest keeps your interest. Just to let you know I'm not a fast writer most of the story is done and I will try to update regularly until done. _

Chap 3 Meetings, Greetings and Warnings

The week past and he was standing outside the Gilmore residence. It was nice, not as large as his parent's home but respectable none the less. That's when he heard a commotion behind him:

"Mom, why do we have to go? They don't care if we show up, I think we only get in the way, Come on mom, can we go home?"

"Stop it right now, if I have to go we all have to go, but if one woman mentions DAR, I'm leaving."

"Come on honey, it won't be bad, it's not like we haven't done this before."

"But Chris I don't want to go, and if you take me home right now I'll give you a night to remember ;)"

"Lorelai, you know that stopped working a long time ago"

"I was hoping you would forget, I mean you are getting older and sometimes your memory isn't what it use to be and"

"Lorelai, stop stalling and let's go in."

He couldn't believe this was Rory's family, after meeting the grandparents he assumed all the family would be the same but listening to them he knew that was far from the truth. As he was thinking his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a hand waving in front on him.

"Hello, yoo-hoo:

"Oh, hello, sorry I zoned out"

"I figured, now that we know you weren't paying attention you can tell me who you are and why you're standing outside of my parent's house."

"Sorry, I'm Logan Huntzberger, and I'm here for dinner with your parents."

"So you're Logan, Rory mentioned you"

Logan was smirking

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, she mentioned you because she thought is was humorous that you both share the same friends yet you had no idea that she was Lorelai Hayden. Did you every look at any of Steph's pictures?"

His smirk diminished.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Lorelai Gilmore Hayden, this is my husband Christopher Hayden and our sons Spencer and Grant. And we too are stuck coming here for dinner tonight."

"I didn't say I was stuck actually I wanted to have dinner with them."

"Hey, stop sucking up, Rory isn't here and if I didn't have to be here I wouldn't be."

"Lorelai, you know you've been avoiding the doorbell like the plague, just hit it."

"Yeah mom, let's go in, the sooner in the sooner out."

Just as she was about to ring the bell the door opened and out came Emily and Francine.

"Lorelai, what are you doing out there? Oh Logan, hello. I didn't notice you. Come in, Come in everyone make yourself at home."

"Mrs. Gilmore, these are for you." He handed over a bouquet of exotic flowers.

"Logan, how gracious of you. Lorelai, you could take some notes."

"Kiss-ass." She mumbled.

"What was that Lorelai?"

"Nothing mother."

"Well, we are not going to stand by the door all evening let's move to the parlor." As she entered the room she showed Francine the flowers and was gushing of the manners the boy had.

Shira and Mitchum were sitting on the couch as Logan entered. He looked over at his father and nodded.

The conversations over the course of the evening were pleasant and Logan did manage to absolve himself to both Emily and Francine. Unfortunately he was also stuck agreeing to another dinner he knew Rory wouldn't be at. He didn't even know this girl yet here he was trying to win her grandparents over.

After dinner the ladies went to the sitting room while the men retired to the library for cigars. The conversation was about work and after a few comments Logan made his way over to Spencer and Grant.

"So are you the Huntzberger we heard so much about?" Grant questioned.

Logan was a bit confused, "I'm sorry heard what about a Huntzberger?"

"We go to Yale and heard a lot of stories about you; at least we think it's you, were you there about 8 years ago? Where you a member of the brigade? "

"Yes, that would be me."

"Cool, Grant and I heard you did some outrageous things while there, the only person to even come close to your stunts would be our sister."

"Yes, I did hear a lot of stories about Rory when I got back my Senior year but unfortunately I never got to meet her."

"How is that possible? I mean from what I have heard you finished only a year before her." Spencer asked.

"As convoluted as it seems we managed to finish school without meeting each other. Apparently Rory's freshman year was my Junior year; I spent that year studying abroad. Her Sophomore year, I spent traveling with Colin and Finn. So now it was my Senior year and Rory spent that year studying abroad. After graduation I spent a year in London, the years pass and here we are."

"You mentioned Colin and Finn, how is it that you can be friends with them and not have met Rory, I mean she spends a lot of time with them and Steph when she's in town. I sometimes think mom rather spend time with Steph than with me and Spence"

"That's another story entirely."

"So Logan, we hear that you are still the playboy you were back than? Can you give us some pointers; I mean Grant here is not the smoothest with the ladies."

"Shove it Spence, I'm not the one going to sleep alone every night."

"I don't think a teddy bear counts, Grant."

"Hey guys, I don't know what you've heard but those days are long gone." Shit does everyone know, how I am supposed to win Rory if her whole family thinks I'm only a playboy.

"That's not what we heard, but back to the brigade, if you ever get a chance Grant and I would love to meet with you and find out more about what you did. We want to go down in history as some of the greats."

"Yeah, sure I'm sure we can arrange that." He smiled, anything to get in with her family.

Logan than made his way to Richard, Straub, Mitchum and Christopher.

"So Logan, how is the business treating you?"

"Great, Richard, I really enjoy it all."

"Yes, Logan has been a great asset to the company."

"Thanks, dad, it good to know I'm still needed."

As Richard, Straub, and Mitchum continued the conversation Chris spoke with Logan.

"I hope Spence and Grant there weren't bothering you about the brigade. Ever since they joined they have been pestering everyone ever associated with it. Poor Rory actually had to run away, and trust me when I say Gilmore Girls don't like to run."

"I'll have to remember that if I ever meet her again."

"Gilmore girls are exclusive; luckily I got found mine early in life and held on to her."

"Lorelai seems like quite the catch."

"Yes, she is and she reminds me everyday." He chuckled. "Listen Logan, I'm not stupid I know you finally met Rory and you want to see here again, otherwise you wouldn't be here. I may be biased but Rory is a great girl, the man who does end up with here will be as lucky as me, but bare in mind that she is very loved and if anyone hurts her there will be line of people ready to castrate him. Rory is a strong person but she has been hurt in the past and no one wants to see that again. Don't get me wrong, I understand that people date and that things don't work out but don't string her along and make her another one of you conquest. Yes, Logan, I do know about your reputation and I am willing to look past it. God knows where I would be today if I hadn't found Lorelai, but my family means the world to me and I will do everything I can to protect them."

"Yes, sir I understand."

Logan began to doubt if pursuing her was worth the trouble. He had a lot to think about...


	4. Maybe Fate

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls_, it belongs to many others

_Thanks for the responses, please don't hold back._

Chap 4 Maybe Fate 

As usual Monday rolled around too quickly and again Logan was summoned to Mitchum's office.

"Hello son."

"What's with the son, you never address me like that."

"Okay Logan, I know you talked to some of the Hayden men, how did that go?"

"You know dad, I've been thinking maybe fate kept us apart for a reason. All those years of avoidance were meant to be."

"Logan, if that was the case than you wouldn't have met her at the book event and apparently your paths will cross at Colin and Steph's wedding."

"First you made me go to the book event you wanted me to meet her. Secondly I know she'll be at the wedding dad but I can avoid her. Finally her dad kind of scares me."

Mitchum laughed. "I wouldn't worry about Christopher;. Lorelai on the other hand can be a handful. As for avoiding her how do you intend to do that she is the maid of honor and you're the best man. I know Logan you can avoid with the best of them but I think that might be a little difficult. Now tell me what has made you change your mind"

"I don't want to hurt her. It seems everyone she knows thinks the world of her and they think little of me, for good reason. Dad, we all know I don't do relationships and from the sound of it she doesn't do one night stands."

"Logan, I'm sure a lot of people have warned you about hurting Rory, but from the time I have spent with her and from all I've heard of her I think you would make a mistake in avoiding her. The decision is yours but why don't you at least talk to her and determine is she worth the risk."

"That's if I ever meet her again."

"Logan, maybe you weren't ready in the past and that's why you were kept apart; but now that your paths have crossed see what happens."

"I guess."

"Good, she will be back in about two weeks. So think about what everyone has said and decide what you want to do."

Logan decided that he would try to meet her again and decide if she was worth spending time with.

The week passed and again he was at the door of Emily Gilmore. As he entered the sitting room he noticed the same people as the week before but to his surprise he also saw Rory, a week earlier than expected and she looked beautiful. The dress she wore skimmed her body so that you can see all her curves, Logan was mesmerized but than he noticed she was talking to a man about his age that looked very familiar.

Rory noticed him walk in right away. She didn't think he would show when she heard the guest list but after her talk with Steph earlier in the day she had a good feeling about tonight. She did get mad at Steph for trying to "protect" her, of all people Steph should know Rory doesn't need protection, but she could never stay mad at her and decided to take control of the night.

"Logan, it's so great of you to come. I wasn't sure if you would make it today."

"Hello, Emily. Yes, I know at our last dinner I mentioned that I may have to be out of town but Dad didn't think it was a big deal and sent someone else."

"Wonderful. Well I think you have met everyone except the guest of honor. Rory, darling, could you come over here."

"Yes, grandma, what could I do for you?"

"Rory, I wanted to introduce you to Logan Huntzberger."

"Logan, this is my granddaughter Rory and her date Robert."

Realization set upon Logan, he now knew who here date was, it was Robert. Logan and Robert were friends at Yale but they were more drinking buddies than best of buddies. He wondered how such a boring guy could get a date with a girl like Rory, he knew it wasn't the money, Rory had more than most of his friends put together. Maybe everything Logan heard about Rory was wrong, he heard she was smart, a great conversationalist and overall a good person but maybe she was just another socialite. Than Logan realized he was getting mad when he didn't even know her, he only knew about her.

"Hello again."

"Rory, you know Logan?" her grandmother questioned.

"We met briefly at the book launch. Mr. Huntzberger introduced us."

"Oh, that's was very nice of him. Logan you should have mentioned it last week at dinner. You know Rory he brought me the most beautiful arrangement of flowers. Your grandmother Francine was quite jealous."

Rory held in a laugh. She knew Emily would forgive and forget everything if you gave her flowers. She had to give Logan credit for that.

"You'll have to excuse me, dinner should be served shortly and I have to make sure the hired help can do everything correctly."

As Emily left Rory stood to Roberts side. "Logan, this is Robert."

"Yes, we've met. Robert how are you. I haven't seen you since Senior year."

As they talked Robert put his arm around Rory. "I can't complain. Business is doing well, and my personal life is coming together."

Once Logan heard this he wanted to go home. Fine if she was on a date with Robert but dating him exclusively is completely different.

"Dinner is served."

Logan planned to eat and run. As everyone sits down Logan notices he was seated next to Rory with Robert on the other side of her.

Overall the dinner was not bad; Rory made it a point to talk to both Logan and Robert. And listening to her to speak with others Logan realized she was as intelligent as everyone said. He realized he enjoyed listening to her talk and decided that with her mind and looks she defiantly was worth pursuing.

Dinner was now over and men and women were beginning to separate.

"Logan, if you're interested, Robert and I are going out to meet up with some friends and I would really like it if you joined us."

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to intrude."

"Come on Logan, everyone is going to be there. It's kind of a welcome back for Rory."

"Well, okay if you don't mind. Where is everyone meeting?"

"We're meeting downtown at TK's."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Logan, I don't want to intrude but would you mind if I went along with you? Robert still needs to pick up his girlfriend and I don't want to be too late."

Logan eyes grew wide.

"By the look on your face, let me guess you thought Robert and I were dating?"

"Well, yes"

"Well, no. I just drag him to these functions. If I didn't grandma would have another boring drone for me to meet. Robert and I have been helping each other out for years but soon that will be over when he introduces Olivia to his parents."

"Well, Rory you had your chance."

"Robert you always were more like a brother than a lover."

"Yeah, kissing you doesn't seem appealing."

"Robert, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Rory, you know I love you."

"Ditto. We'll see you there; try not to be too late."

"Well I have to go and say my good-bye's and we can be on our way."

He smiled. Coming here tonight was the best decision he made in a long time.


	5. Who Were We Protecting?

_Again thank you everyone for your positive reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. _

_I don't own anything Gilmore Girls_

Chap 5 Who were we protecting?

The left the party and were on their way to the restaurant they spoke about general topics such as school and work.

"I heard you were a great reporter back in the day, at least that's what my father says."

"Your father is a bit biased. I did okay and I loved being a reporter."

"So Ace, what made you give it up"

"Ace?"

"You know 'Ace Reporter'"

"OK, I wouldn't say I gave it up I decided to pursue another avenue. I still plan to write but I like doing features better and working freelance let's me also pursue other interests."

"Well what about you? Do you like working with and for your father?"

"If you would have asked that question before I finished college I would probable say no, but I enjoy the work I do and my dad and I actually became closer as a result. I realized he isn't a bad guy."

It was Logan who asked the next questions. "I know this is stupid but why does everyone call you and your mom the Gilmore Girls when both of you are now Hayden's?"

She was laughing. "Silly boy Gilmore Girls is a state of mind. If you had known my great-grandmother Trixie you would understand. We speak out mind, we are our own person. So you see even though our last name may be Hayden our heart's are Gilmore that and we do have Gilmore blood running through our veins."

Rory then looked at Logan and asked the one question that bothered her for years.

"Logan, why have you always avoided the dinners my grandmother tried to set us up at? I'm sure that I was not your first attempted set-up. Am I not your type? You can tell me the truth I won't be upset."

"Actually I didn't know that Rory Gilmore and Lorelai Hayden were one and the same. I thought you figured that out at the book launch party. If I had known we would have met years ago. I know that isn't a good excuse but I was tired of my parent's trying to set me up, I wanted to get to choose, not that I wouldn't choose you, I have wanted to meet you for years. That night I saw you at the book launch I wanted to come up to you but my father made it clear that I was there for two reasons to show support for the author and meet Lorelai Hayden. No one ever told me that the author was Lorelai Hayden."

With a smirk on her face, "Oh I knew you didn't know who I was at the party but I still didn't understand why you were avoiding the meetings all together." She looked at him "so does that mean I'm your type?"

"Yes, yes you are."

They pulled up to the restaurant, Logan gave the valet his keys and they walked in.

As soon as they walked in they heard Finn yelling, "Love, up here." They were all sitting in the second floor dining area. It was a perfect area, not too big but enough for them to take over.

Logan helped Rory up the stairs.

"Logan you finally met the woman I'm going to marry once I convince her to dye her hair red."

"Finn, I'm not dyeing my hair red."

"Rory, you break my heart."

"Don't worry Finn I'll find you a red-head to repair it."

"Love, I knew there was a reason I stayed friends with you."

"Finn, is that the only reason you stay friends with me, my ability to always find you a red-head?" she falsely pouted.

"That and because only you can keep up with me with my wit."

She went over and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Steph tells us that you have forgiven us for keeping you and Logan apart for so many years."

"Yes, Colin I forgive you all but all of you know I don't need protecting. I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are Love." He said with a smile.

Rory slapped Finn in the arm, "Besides who said anything about me and Logan getting together. You all make it seem that he and I would have been all over each other if we every met. Well I'm happy to say that we met again today and I haven't jumped him."

Logan was a little disappointed in hearing this, but then he felt her hand on his thigh and when he looked up at her she winked.

Throughout the night Rory and Logan flirted with each other and it was obvious to everyone there that tonight wasn't going to end anytime soon for these two. The night went on and after countless stories and martinis it was closing time.

"Logan, would you mind walking me home."

"Sure, wait, did you say walk?"

"Yeah, I have an apartment across the street."

"Oh, okay, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As they headed out the door Steph turned to Colin: "You know all these years we have been protected Rory from Logan but maybe we should have been more concerned about protecting Logan."

They crossed the street and in a matter of a minute she was at the entrance of the building.

"Well, this is you so goodnight. I hope we can do this again." Logan said.

"The night doesn't have to end yet, would you like to come up for a nightcap?"

Logan didn't hesitate he kissed her and answered her with a "Yes"

Rory was smiling about to enter the building when Logan remembered that his car was still with the valet.

"I forgot my car is still back there."

"Oh, I forgot about your car. I have a couple of spaces in the garage we can move it there."

They walked back hand in hand to get his car, than drove up to the gated garage.

"Rory what's the entrance code?"

Rory took the opportunity so show him that the nightcap wasn't going to be only a drink; she leaned over him placing her had between his legs, she heard him let out a hiss as she "accidentally" brushed her hand against his crotch. "It's a secret." She whispered seductively in his ear. She entered the code and slowly sat back in her seat, smiling the whole time.


	6. Appetizers

Thanks for the reviews. I hope the next chapters don't disappoint. By the way it becomes M in this chapter. Enjoy

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Chap 6 Appetizers 

He parked his car in the designated spot and followed her in.

"Hello Miss Hayden."

Rory smiled at the doorman, "Dean, we've been over this before, please don't call me Miss Hayden."

"I'm sorry Rory."

"Logan's Porsche is parked in one of my spots; please make sure nothing happens to it." She said as she slipped him a fifty.

"Yes and thank you."

They silently walked toward the elevator.

"You're really generous with your doorman."

"He needs the money he got married young and has three children to raise. He's a good guy, works hard and loves his family. I just wish more people would appreciate all he does around here."

She hit the button for the top floor.

"The Penthouse, I should have known."

"Only the best for a Hayden." She smirked.

Once the door was shut she pushed Logan against the wall and attacked his mouth with hers. It took him only a second to respond, he turned them around to the she was pinned against the wall. Her hands were wondering through his hair as she raised one leg around thigh. He was moaning her name when they wee interrupted by the ding of the door.

The door opened and Rory took Logan's hand as they ran the short distance to her door. She opened the door and pulled him in. The door slammed shut and they were back in the position they were in, her against the door and him against her. He was kissing her neck so Rory took the opportunity to wrap both legs around him.

"The bedroom is down the hall" she moaned breathlessly.

Logan couldn't form a coherent thought as he turned around and started to the bedroom. He didn't know how he made it without falling. He couldn't remember anything about the walk but he did walk over as he was there in her bedroom.

She slid her legs down and proceeded to undo his shirt button, with his shirt and under shirt off she pushed him on the bed and started to unbuckle his pants. Next thing he knew he was on her bed in his boxers

She looked down at him and smiled "Boxers, good choice."

He reached out to her but she brushed him off. She stood up and as seductively as she could, she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. She knew all this show was unnecessary but she needed to catch her breath.

She stood there in her black strapless lace bra, matching panties and heels. He was in awe, she was beautiful and she made him speechless standing there. All he could say was "WOW."

"Logan, for a writer your vocabulary sure is limited."

It didn't take him long this time to respond "How about WOW, beautiful, breath-taking, amazing, and not to be forgotten sexy."

She climbed onto him and whispered "Amazing is yet to come." She lowered her head and again attacked his already bruised lips. She began to kiss her way down his body, first his chest than his well defined abs as she made her way lower her hands slipped off his boxers. She didn't need to entice him anymore as he was already fully engorged and she was definitely happy with the package. She kissed the top of his head and heard him suck in his breath, she than slowly wrap her mouth around him. She proceeded to lick and suck while gently playing with his balls. He was calling her name telling her how great this was he proceeded to ramble.

She could feel his body begin to tense so she began to hum as she continued. The sensation of the humming was too much for him.

"Rory, stop, I can't hold back anymore." He continued to moan.

She didn't stop she kept going she had no intention of stopping until he found his release. She kissed her way back on top and smiled at him.

Breathlessly he muttered "WOW."

She smiled, "we're not done yet."

Their hands and lips were all over each other teasing each other. He managed to undo her bra and watched her perfect breast expose themselves. He reached for them and began to gently massage them. Rory began to moan. He wanted to please her as much as she pleased him so he released her breast; than he heard her yelp as he flipped her over. "It's my turn now." He smirked.

He began kissing her neck while his hand returned to massage her breast. He then made his way to her right breast and began to suck on it, never releasing the other. She was loosing control and wanted him. "Logan, please... I need you in me" But he wasn't done, he switched breast and gave the left as much attention as the right. She was coming undone and needed release, her hand made its way down to her panties she was about to slip her hand in to please herself when she felt her arm being pulled above her head.

He smirked at her "Oh, no I'll finish that."

He placed kisses on her body made his way down and off the bed, knelt down and pulled her to the edge; he slipped her already wet panties off put her legs on his shoulders and inserted his tongue. He heard her gasp. Just as her panties showed she was wet, and she was ready. He flicked her clit with his tongue than gently nibbled on it. She pulled him closer with her legs trying to get him to go deeper.

Now it was Rory who rambling. "Logan, oh god, please don't stop." He rubbed her clit while plunging his tongue into her, she continued to ramble "Oh God, Logan, Oh God, Yes, more" he felt her shutter than smiled when he knew she came. He lapped her up as her breathing began to become normal.

In a repeat of Logan's sediments all she could say was "WOW"

"Just call me Master and Commander" he smirked. He than stood up in all his naked glory "So I take it you're satisfied?"

She leaned on her elbows looked at him, her eyes a deep blue filled with lust. "That was only an appetizer."


	7. Pizza without Strings

A little more smut and the proposition.

I don't own _Gilmore Girls_

Ch7 Pizza without Strings

Logan began to wake. At first Logan thought he dreamed the night but as he tried to get up he knew it was real. Lying on top of him was the most amazing girl he was ever with.

She began to stir and looked up at him; she smiled "Good-morning." He looked over to the side of the bed turned back brushed her hair from her face looked into her beautiful eyes and replied, "More like Good-afternoon."

"I don't think I can move but I need food and lots of coffee."

"Why don't you let me go? I'll go to the kitchen and whip something up."

"You can cook? Maybe I'm going to have to keep you locked in the apartment to be my man servant."

"Nothing would please me more, Ace."

"MAC, I appreciate the offer but there is one problem."

"MAC?"

"Master and Commander, don't tell me you already forgot." she said flippantly.

He chuckled, "No I didn't forget, I thought you wouldn't remember. Now back to the issue at hand what is the problem?"

"Well, you see, um. I don't cook so besides some milk, and cereal I don't have any real food in the house. We can order out, there is a great Italian place down the road and they deliver. That way we don't have to leave."

"Ace, I like the way you think. Do you have a menu and number?"

"It's in the kitchen." When she didn't make an attempt to get up he laughed to himself.

"Where in the kitchen?"

"In the drawer next to the fridge, while you're up can you turn on Winston and make me a large mug of black coffee?"

"Winston?"

"Yeah, the coffee maker."

"Why is he names Winston?"

"It fit."

He just gave her an odd look and grinned.

After the coffee was ready he made his way back to the bedroom with his phone in hand and her coffee in another. "So what should we get?"

"Mmmm this is good, you really are useful to have around." He watched her drink the coffee she looked like she was about to have another orgasm. She continued, "I want the chicken pesto pizza, an order of brushetta, and the chicken parm. So Mac, anything look appetizing to you?"

He couldn't believe how much she ordered, most girls would go with a salad.

"Um, the Lobster ravioli sounds good."

"Oh, it is good, get that and we can share."

He dialed the number, and made the order. As soon as he said the order was for Rory Hayden, they said they were all set and the food would be there in 40 minutes.

"That's strange they took the order but didn't ask for an address or credit card."

"They have my info on file; it makes it a lot easier."

"We have 40 minutes, do you have any ideas of what we can do?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he made his way toward her.

She smiled, and got out of bed "I don't know about you but I'm going to take a shower." She got out of bed naked and strolled confidently toward the bathroom. Logan was reclining back enjoying the view. As she reached the door, she turned around and said "You know the shower is large enough for two."

He smiled, got out of bed and strolled to the bathroom.

As they emerged from the shower the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Hayden, your food order has arrived."

"Thanks, John, you can send the delivery guy up."

They placed all the food on the floor of her T.V. room and began to eat. It wasn't until they bit into the food that they realized how hungry they really were. Neither spoke while they consumed most of the order.

"That was great, Ace. I can see why you have their number close by."

"Yeah, it is good. Logan." she paused "we need to talk."

She saw his smile fade. Nothing every good begins with that statement.

"It's nothing bad, well that depends on how you look at it. I mentioned yesterday in the car how I still want to write feature articles, well I have a great opportunity to go down to New Orleans to write a story of the victims, it's getting close to a year and it hasn't gotten much better."

That was bad he thought. "So when are you leaving and for how long?"

"I'm leaving after Steph and Colin's wedding, but I won't be back for over a year."

"What, why, do you need that much research?" He couldn't believe he just began talking to yesterday and now she'll be gone. What happened to fate, timing or whatever other shit you want to call it?

"I'm only going to New Orleans for a month but than I'm leaving for England. My brothers' are going to Oxford for a year so I'll be there to help when they get in trouble and I have some friends and family there that are expecting me. Besides I love England. I have a great place in London that my great grandmother Trixie left me and than there is the Hayden estate**." **she paused, contemplating if she should ask the next question. But than she realized she had been very good for very long and needed a good time. "I'll be here for over a month, and I was wondering if you would be interested in spending time with me? A no-strings kind of relationship. You could escort me to some of the events coming up and we can have fun. Last night...this morning" she blushed "was unforgettable; at least it was for me. This way you can still date other girls and we can still have fun."

He sat there staring at her; he didn't know if this was a good idea. Last night was unforgettable and even though he has only been with her for less than 24 hours there was something about her and he didn't know if he would be able to let go. But what choice did he have, if he said 'no' than he wouldn't be able to spend time with her but if he said 'yes' he was worried he wouldn't be able to get her out of his system.

"Yes. I mean I would love to spend time with you over the next month. Last night was unforgettable and I would love to have a few more nights like that before you leave. And you're right no-stings would be best since you are leaving and as you said we would still have the opportunity to date others." He said with a false smile.

"Good, I'm glad we got that out of the way, now what do you say about continuing our fun?" she said as she crawled over to straddle him.

His hands slipped under the shirt she was wearing, the shirt he wore last night, that's when he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties.

"I was wondering why you decided to wear my shirt when we are at your apartment. Not that I'm complaining it looks great on you but personally I thought it looked better on the floor." As he said this he took the shirt off of her and threw it on the floor and there she was just wearing her smile.

She pulled his t-shirt off and soon his pants followed. She was back on top of touching him, kissing him making him want her more. He couldn't get enough of her, his hands were everywhere. They were both ready, she knelt up, guided him into her and she began to move. It was slow at first both wanting to feel each moment but the pressure began to build and she needed release, he placed his hands on her hips and encouraged her to quicken the pace. "Faster, harder." She obliged. She could feel the release coming she was moaning his name, she arched he back and her eyes rolled back, and his name was no longer a moan but a scream. She collapsed against him trying to catch her breath.

He grabbed her ass and maneuvered them around. She was now lying on the rug coming off of her high, he needed his release so he began to pump in and out of her she wrapped her legs around him. As the pressure built he heard her repeat the words he said earlier "Faster, harder." His heart was racing as he continued to slam into her; he heard her screaming his name as she came again than he cried out hers. He rolled to the side pulling her on top of him, both were trying to form a coherent thought but all they could say was "WOW."

The next 24 hours were pretty much the same. They would eat, talk, laugh and have sex. It was an amazing weekend if you asked either one of them. Sadly Sunday evening came around and Logan had to get back to New York. He couldn't show up to work on Monday with the same clothes he wore on Friday and he really needed to get some sleep, something that he knew wouldn't happen if he stayed at Rory's.

"Are you free this week?"

"I would love to say 'yes' but I'm not. I won't be around until Saturday afternoon."

"No dinner on Friday?"

"Oh, there of course will be dinner, but it's in the form of a party at the Hayden's in Boston. Would you like to come along? I know the escorting thing is part of our no strings, but this is kind of short notice. You don't have to if you already have plans, I know you have to work but if you come I could rent a room at a hotel instead of staying at my parent's place up there since I don't want them to hear us …" she was rambling, something she tended to do throughout the weekend, he found it quirky and enduring.

"Ace, stop. I would love to go. I don't have plans and I could get out a little early so we could drive up together. I agree about the hotel room. So you're all booked up the rest of the week."

"Actually, I'll be in New York for fittings and girl time tomorrow and Tuesday. Wednesday I already have plans with the gang for dinner, Thursday I'm having dinner with my manager and publisher and that brings us to Friday."

"You're having dinner with the gang; I'm I not part of that gang?"

"Logan, of course you can come along I just assumed you were busy since you weren't coming. Scratch that, these plans were made before Steph told me why we never met before. You're more than welcome to come along I'm sure everyone will be happy you're there, especially me." She smiled.

Logan loved when she smiled she looked so innocent, he knew without a doubt that she wasn't yet she still had an innocence about her.

"Dinner on Wednesday, of course I can make it. Also if you want I can accompany you to your dinner on Thursday, you know I do own the publishing company, or at least I will one day."

"Logan, thank you but I don't want to take up all your time. I don't want you to go and cancel anything you may already have just to spend another evening with me."

"I have no plans." He was telling a lie but he would much rather spend time with Rory than go on date with a bimbo, and he would have plenty of time for those dates once she was gone.

"I may not know everything about you but I have heard that you have women lined up, so I'm having a hard time believing that you have no plans on Wed, Thurs or Fri this week. Next thing you'll say is that you're free all weekend."

"Of course I'm free all weekend. You know I do go through dry spells."

"I guess it's convenient that we finally met during one of your 'dry spells'."

"Yes, definitely lucky." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss good-bye.

"That's it?" she pouted.

"You know as well as I do if it's not quick I won't get out of here anytime soon."

"Would that be so bad?" She smiled. She knew he had to go but wanted to spend a little more time with him.

"Never, but I don't think my father would appreciate me coming in tomorrow tired both physically and mentally. I'll see you Wed?"

"See you than."

She closed the door and leaned back against it sighing, _no strings, I have to remember this is no-strings, it was my idea. I know it was only one weekend but it seemed so right to be with him._

Logan got onto the elevator and was in a daze. _I have to remember this is no-strings. I'm a no-strings kind of guy, it was only a weekend, an amazing weekend and once she is gone its back to normal. Yeah right._ he sighed.


	8. A Ladies Man and a Nun

Thanks again for the reviews. This chap has some interaction with parents. I had to include some Lorelai. Enjoy.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls_

Chap 8 A Ladies Man and a Nun

The next morning Logan strolled into work as usual and tried to conduct business but he kept thinking about her, about her smile, her laugh, the way she rambled on and how she blushed when he would compliment her. He found himself in a daze most of the morning.

He was having lunch with his father when Mitchum noticed the glazed look in his eyes. "Logan, is everything alright? Have you heard anything I've told you?"

"Nothing's wrong, well okay maybe I wasn't listening but I have a lot on my mind."

"Really like what. Is there something wrong with one of the papers?" He was playing along trying to get his son to open up.

"No, everything I've seen, about the papers, looks good. All the numbers are good. It's just that well, Dad, you know how you said the other day that fate must have known that I shouldn't have met Rory in the past. I don't know why it let me meet her now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's leaving, right after the wedding she's leaving for New Orleans than for England. And I know I just met her but there's something about her. I don't know, she's one of the few girls that have been able to keep my interest for more than one night."

"Logan, you began talking to her on Friday. Did you see her again this weekend? Is that why no one could get in touch with you?" Mitchum said hopefully. He really like Rory, she was intelligent, witty, and very pretty. She came from a good family, not like that mattered but that was a plus, and he had a feeling she would be good for Logan.

"Yes, we spent a lot of time together this weekend, and yes that is why no one was able to reach me. We knew if we left our phone on we would be attached to them whenever we were together." He didn't mention that meant the phone was off all weekend since he spent all his time with her. "But back to fate, if fate knew what is was doing why now. She's leaving in a month."

"Logan, fate can only guide you, you need to than take charge after that."

"Yeah. How?"

His boy may be a smart business man but it looked like he would need his help in other areas.

"Logan, what kind of ladies' man are you? I would think you would know how to pursue a lady."

"But she's different."

"That she is."

Mitchum heard that Rory would be leaving but he needed to see how Logan would feel once he met her. He knew what he would do in a situation like this and he hoped that the boy would realize what to go on his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory, Lorelia, Steph and Steph's mom Patsy got into the city around noon that Monday. After lunch they all went to Vera Wang's for fittings.

Rory was in the fitting room with Steph being shown how to help her into the gown.

"Steph, that dress looks perfect. I love it!"

"Thanks Rory, but you're being nice, I look huge."

"Stop it, mom, Patsy, tell her tell her she looks great."

Steph emerged from the fitting room and she heard her mother gasp. The dress fitted perfect on her, it helps having a gown designed to your measurements. It was a silk strapless ball gown, the bodice was fitted and it gradually flared from below her hips. She felt like a princess.

"Stephanie, you look beautiful. You've always have been beautiful but seeing you today I can't imagine what more can be done to improve the way you look."

"Mom, thank you but I look horribly my make-up and hair is horrendous."

"Steph, I don't care what you say I agree with your mom you look wonderful. Colin should count his blessings everyday."

"I think he already does." Rory piped in.

"Thanks everyone. Okay now that I'm done, it's your turn Rory."

Rory was a little apprehensive about trying on the open back dress. She had sex with Logan all over her place and she had some rug burns to prove it. Maybe if she walked in and backed out of the room no one would notice.

She stepped out of the fitting room. The dress was gorgeous, it was a midnight blue Chiffon gown with crepe black satin banded bodice, if is wasn't for the black band around the waist you would think it was black. The dress was sleeveless with thin chiffon straps it had a plunging neckline and a deeper plunging back, it showed her curves without clinging to her body.

"Rory you look great, I think everyone will be looking at you."

"Steph, I can't compare to you."

"Okay, stop it you two. You both look great. Rory turn around, let's see the back."

"Why it pretty much looks like the front."

"Rory, stop playing games and turn around."

She quickly spun around.

"Happy"

"Rory, what's gotten into you? You're acting like a child. Please turn around, slowly." Lorelai responded.

She knew she had no choice. She slowly turned around and than heard the chuckling.

"Rory, are you sick, you have an odd rash on your back." The three women burst out laughing.

"I was wondering why my best friend didn't call me all weekend."

"You know Steph, I was also wondering what happened to my daughter. She usually calls a couple of times a day but I didn't her from her till last night."

"Okay, so you figured it out. I was occupied over weekend."

"Hmm, I wonder with you?"

Everyone knew it was with Logan but they were enjoying this way too much.

Rory rolled her eyes and went back in to change.

"Rory, it's okay to have some fun, it's not like you can become a nun at this point?"

"Mom, I don't think you're supposed to encourage me to have sex."

"If I had obeyed those rules you my wonderful daughter would not be here."

"Okay enough. We want to do more shopping and you two still need to go and pick up your dresses." She pointed to Lorelai and Patsy.

They removed there dressed and headed out to Christian Dior for Mrs. Vanderbilt's dress and Valentino for Lorelai.

The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping, laughing and in general enjoying each other's company. No one brought up Rory's weekend activities so she thought she was in the clear.

They went back to the Four Seasons and retreated to their suites. Lorelai and Rory collapsed on the sofas.

"I'm too tired to move, can't we order in." Rory whined.

"No we can't, you know this is a tradition. You, me, Steph and Patsy always go shopping than go to dinner L'Impero. You should have rested more over the weekend." She said with a chuckle. "So tell me everything. It was Logan right? He is cute; if I was 16 years younger you wouldn't have a chance with him."

"Mom, do you have to know all the intimate details of my life. We had a great time and I plan to have similar times with him in the coming month."

"Does he know you're leaving?"

"Yes, I told him yesterday and I also told him that I'm not looking for anything, well not in so many words, but I told him that this what we would be doing would be no strings."

"Rory, are you sure that was a wise choice? I know you and you've never had a one night stand, you are a strings type of girl. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. I'm the one who suggested the no strings. I mean it's perfect; Logan is a no strings type of guy so he can date other girls and when I'm gone he'll forget me…. Let's get ready the car will be here in a couple of hours."

They were in the car on the way to the restaurant when Steph began.

"Rory, will you be okay next time you see Logan?" She knew Rory didn't have one-night (or in this case two nights) stands; she didn't sleep around so she was worried that things would be odd between Rory and Logan at the rehearsal and wedding.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? Oh I forgot to tell you that he'll be joining us for dinner on Wednesday."

"What?"

"That's alright isn't it? I mean he is Colin and Finn's friend also, and when I told him we were getting together for dinner he was kind of upset that he wasn't invited so I told him to join us."

"So he wanted to go to dinner with us?"

"Yes, why are you acting so surprised?"

"It's just that Logan usually is busy, so it kind of surprises me he's free, that's all." She didn't want to tell Rory that Logan's M.O. was usually sleep with her and never see her again and for him to be free that's not normal. Even with a no-strings type of thing the most she thought Logan was going to do was show up at her place, have sex and leave.

"Actually it surprised me. I assumed he would have a date or something but he went on and said that's he hit a dry spell and was available. By the way Mom he's coming with me to dinner on Friday."

"Rory are you sure about spending so much time with him. I don't want to see you hurt, I know it will be you leaving after Stephanie's wedding, but it still hurts to loose someone you're close to." Patsy didn't want say much on the subject but she was very surprised about hearing that Rory and Logan would be spending time together. She knew how Logan was and for him to want to spend time with a girl she had to be special in his book. Rory was special, no doubt, but she was worried for the girl she considered as her second daughter, she didn't want to see her to go through the pain she did before

"Listen everyone because this is the last time I'm going to say this. I made the choice to see him again to spend more time with him. We are in a no strings relationship, I want to have some fun before I leave and Logan is a lot of fun." She saw the three try to hide their smirks. "Stop the smirking, we did more than have sex over the weekend, I enjoyed his company. But we both know that I'll be leaving and neither one of us want to start something serious. I'm not looking for a boyfriend and Logan isn't looking for a girlfriend so what's wrong with spending time together until I leave?"

"We just don't want to see you get hurt." Lorelai reiterated.

"I won't."

The rest of the evening was spent talking about the bachlorette party, the wedding and men overall.


	9. Giving

Ch9 Giving 

The next day was pretty uneventful; they went to the spa and were pampered. After the day at the spa they went to dinner and a show, "Mamma Mia" again. You can't keep Lorelai and Patsy away from ABBA.

After lunch on Wednesday, Lorelai and Patsy went back home. Since they still had several hours before dinner they of course went shopping.

They were meeting the guys at a local Tavern they would frequent when in town. They loved this place, the atmosphere was relaxing and the food was great I mean who doesn't love pub food. They would order tons of food and sit around all night drinking and laughing.

Being that they could never get anywhere on time Colin and Finn were already waiting for them.

"Hello beautiful, I missed you. Hi Rory."

"Don't I feel special." She said sarcastically.

"Well love, what about I make you feel special?" Finn said with a smirk.

"Not going to happen Finn. Besides I don't think my friend would like that."

"What? You inviting someone to join us, but Rory love, I thought we agreed that our monthly dinner would be just the gang."

"He's a part of the group, well he wasn't a part of my group, but he is one of your best friends."

"Rory who are you talking about."

"Me." Colin and Finn looked up from the table and found none other than Logan.

"Mate, we didn't know you would be joining us."

"Rory told me about this over the weekend. It is okay isn't it?"

"Of course, sit down, we just got here ourselves. Steph, why didn't you tell me Logan would be joining us I would have reserved a bigger table." Colin didn't like being left in the dark and the news about Logan and Rory spending Sunday together was news he wanted to know about.

"Colin there's plenty of room at the table and I'm sure Kenny would move us if we asked."

"What a minute, Mate did you say you talked to Rory over the weekend?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Logan forgot he mentioned to Finn that he spent a weekend with a girl.

"Well you told me yesterday that the reason you didn't return my phone calls is that you met an incredible woman and you spent all of Saturday and Sunday with her. I assumed you met someone on Saturday and talked her into sleeping with you. I never thought that that woman would be our elusive Reporter Girl." Colin and Finn were both shocked and they noticed Steph was casually looking at the drink menu.

"Steph, did you know?"

"What are you talking about Colin?"

"You knew didn't you? You knew that Logan and Rory spent the weekend together."

"I found out yesterday, and Logan you better be careful in the future, the bridesmaid dress exposes Rory's back and I don't think rug burns would look too good."

Logan just smirked while Rory blushed.

"Come on Reporter Girl, we all know you're not that innocent."

"Why does my sex life always become a topic at our monthly dinners?"

"That's because no one wants to here about Colin and Steph they already act like a married couple and Love I don't think you can handle what I have to say."

"Finn you're right I don't what to hear that."

Logan had heard Finn's stories and if Finn had known what Rory was capable of he wouldn't brag.

"Logan no date tonight?" Steph knew the answer but she wanted to hear what Logan would say.

"No, I'm going through a dry spell." He wanted to be able to spend all the time he could with Rory so he canceled all his dates for the next month.

"That's bullocks my friend I happen to know there is still a line of girls waiting for their turn with you. I myself don't understand why. Why would they choose such a boring American when they could have an exotic Australian like me?"

"Finn you've spent more time in America than in Australia." Rory piped in.

"Aahh but the ladies don't know that."

Rory turned to Logan: "Logan, don't go canceling anything for my sake. You should date other women; that is what no strings means."

"Ace, like I said before I don't have any dates lined up. I'm too busy at work and planning the bachelor party to have time to pursue anyone."

The rest of the group looked at each other. First of all Logan never saw a girl voluntarily after sleeping with her and he was never too busy to date. There was something more going on with him but they wouldn't push the subject today.

After dinner Logan and Rory got back to her suite and fell to bed. She turned to him and gave him a kiss, it started out slow but the intensity increased. He knew her situation tonight, her time of the month was finishing up, so he tried to slow down but she wouldn't have it, just because she didn't want to receive didn't mean she couldn't give.

She started to undress him.

"Rory, we don't have to do anything."

As he was saying this more of his clothes were being discarded, she looked him in his eyes darkening with lust and smiled "Logan I'm not doing anything I don't want to. " than slowly made her way down his body.

His breathing was returning to normal as she crawled up to face him. He caressed her face and kissed her. "That was WOW." He smirked, she just laughed; she felt empowered knowing that she could make him feel so good. They were laying there spooning as he caressed her exposed skin, she loved the feeling, she tried to talk but his soothing voice and his touch made it difficult to stay awake. He asked her a question and when he didn't receive a response he realized she was asleep, he tightened his grip around her and closed his smiling eyes.

The next morning Logan was getting ready for work when he heard her stir.

"Good morning… It is still morning, right."

"Yeah Ace, it's still morning." He smiled.

She peeped from beneath the covers "Do you still want to go to dinner with me tonight? You don't have to." She quickly added.

"Of course I still want to go. I want to see how your publisher reacts when he sees me."

"That's mean; Gary is a nice guy, very supportive."

"I'm joking, Ace. Listen, if it's okay with you, instead of spending another night here why don't you check out and meet me at my apartment. This way I won't have to go home to change and pick up clothes for the office tomorrow."

"Who says we're spending the night together?" She tried to say seriously, he laughed.

"I'll let the doorman know you'll be there sometime this afternoon."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. Have a good day at work." He walked to the bed, leaned down and kissed her.

"The day won't be good till I get home."

She smiled at him and as he left the smile remained.


	10. Good Morning, Again

Thanks for the reviews..Here is another chapter with a little smut:)

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls_

Ch10 Good Morning..Again 

Steph went back to CT and the boys were working so she decided to take a walk to think. What was she doing, she knew spending so much time with him was not a good thing. It would be one thing if he was a jerk and all there was the sex but he wasn't a jerk, he was smart, witty and hot.

She got back to the hotel packed only the necessary items and had the rest her stuff sent home to Stars Hollow than heading over to Logan's apartment. She was interested in seeing his apartment. A lot can be said about a person based on his/her home. She was given a key and told the apartment number; the penthouse no surprise there. She dropped her luggage and walked around. It looked like someone decorated the place. All the furniture was top end and everything fit. She checked out all the rooms but saved his room for last.

She made her way to his bedroom, opened the door and knew this was Logan. The furniture was dark mahogany, all was hand-carved and the comforter was a dark blue, and the walls were painted a deep green the room was big but felt homey. She looked around at the pictures he had out, they were mostly of his friends a few with Mitchum, Shira and of Honor. She had met Honor a few years back so she did know who she was.

The rest of the pictures were of him and a little boy and girl, they were action shots of him playing with these toddlers laughing and smiling. The pictures were great but in the same way sucked, it was showing her a different side of Logan, another side of him that she liked.

She took her shower and got ready for dinner. She wore a Diane von Furstenberg wrap dress and Christian Louboutin strappy sandals. She was meeting her publisher and manager at Bond St for sushi.

She was just about done when she heard him come in.

"Ace you here?" Then she heard a thud. She ran out of the bathroom to see him on the floor, he tripped over her bag.

"I'm so sorry for leaving that there. I forgot all about it."

"It's fine, I don't thing anything is bruised except my ego. Not a way to impress a lady."

"Why would you want to impress me, I'm already coming home with you."

He stared into her sparkling blue eyes and smiled.

She leaned in and kissed him. "How was your day at work?"

"Good, I got a lot accomplished; so much that I don't need to go in tomorrow."

"So we can sleep in?"

"If that's all you want to do." She pushed him slightly and walked away.

"By the way I didn't tell you, you look beautiful." She blushed, "Thank you."

The dinner went great after the initial shock Gary showed upon seeing Logan all the news was good. The book was selling well and there was some interest from Hollywood about buying the rights to a movie. Rory mentioned that she had some ideas on a follow up book and planned to start writing once she got to England.

Rory and Logan decided to stay a while longer after Gary and Amanda, her manager, departed. They were having such fun time talking and laughing that they didn't notice it was closing time.

They walked out into the street hand in hand and waved down a taxi. On the car ride over to his apartment she leaned her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she was tired after her week of activities.

The cab stopped and Logan tried to wake her up to no avail, so he lifted her up, carried her to his apartment and put her on his bed.

She began to wake up.

"Were you really sleeping or did you just not want to walk to my apartment?"

"Logan, why didn't you wake me up? I don't want you getting hurt by trying to carry me around."

"First, I did try to wake you up but the cabbie was getting impatient after five minutes. Secondly, the only way I could get hurt carrying you is if you started to strap weights onto your body. I will never understand how you can eat so much and still weigh less than my dog."

"You have a dog, it that your dog in the pictures? Where is he/she?"

"Yes, I have a dog, he's a mix and he stays at my parent's house. I've had Rocco for about 15 years. He's a great dog."

She began to yawn.

"Ace why don't you go wash up and get ready for bed. From the looks of it you could use some rest and it wouldn't hurt if I got more than four hours."

She got up went to his closet and got one of his shirts. Before he had a chance to say anything she turned to him and smiled. "I like your shirts better than my pj's."

He was about to make a remark but the truth was he liked the way she looked in his shirts.

He washed up and returned to the bed, she was already asleep. He pulled her closer to him and fell asleep.

The next morning she was slowly started to wake and began to stretch when she noticed an arm that was keeping her down. She turned to face the owner of that arm and smiled. He was still asleep so she took the opportunity to study his face, he had some stubble so she reached out and gently stroked his face, she loved the feel of the prickling on her hand; he began to wake.

"Hey." He said with a smile slowly appearing. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"Really, admiring my looks?"

"Actually I was wondering how much drool you can produce."

He brought his hand to his mouth when he noticed her smile. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her lips to his.

"Good Morning."

She leaned back down and kissed him again. "Good morning."

Both were wide and awake and their bodies began responding to that kiss. He rolled over and hovered above her, dipped his head down and devoured her lips. Their bodies began to get warm. They pulled the clothes off of each other until it was skin against skin. He sucked on her nipples while her hands were running through his hair. She was getting hot she begged him for more, he kissed his way back to her lips, she was already panting, "Please" was all she could say. He entered her, she wrapped her legs around him, and he began to pump. The pressure was quickly building so he slowed the pace trying to extend this feeling as long as he could. She felt the pace slow down so she began to thrust up and tighten her legs around him. When their lips were free they would moan each others name. Her breathing was becoming more labored and he felt her body tense up, her eyes began to roll and then he felt her release. He couldn't take it anymore; he quickened the pace and found his release.

He collapsed onto her and lifted his head, their eyes meeting, and one word escaped their mouths... "Wow." They held each other and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Logan heard her cell phone begin to ring. "Ace, Ace, wake up. Your phone is ringing."

"They can leave a message." She mumbled.

"Ace, come on we need to wake up, eat than head out."

"I rather stay here."

"Me too, but I don't think that would go over well with your grandmother."

Her eyes opened, she looked at him and seductively smiled. "Good Morning,"

"Didn't we already cover that?"

"We can have a repeat performance." She pouted

"Ace, we have to go." He looked at her again, laying there naked "than again maybe a quickie."

"The moment is ruined." She sighed dramatically.

He began to tickle her; she began to laugh begging him to stop. At that point he was on top of her and in the end they did have a repeat performance.


	11. That was you?

Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter is smut-free but there will be more. Enjoy.

as for the two toddlers in the picture, yes they are his neice and nephew. I thought I put that in there but I guess I was wrong.

Again I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Ch11 That was you?

They were finally on the road after all the morning delays they would have just enough time to drive to Boston, check in and get ready for the party.

They had about 4 hours in the car so they had plenty of time to talk.

"So Ace, since you were the one that suggested this no strings thing I thought that maybe you had some dates coming up? Not that it matters but I was wondering."

"No Logan, no dates. Like you I've been going through a dry spell, besides I don't want to date anyone, it wouldn't be fair to either one of us since I'll be leaving soon. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to get hurt. That's the reason for our thing; we both know what it is going on so there won't be any hurt feelings." She knew she was telling a lie, but it was one she had to try and believe.

"Ace you're gorgeous so I don't believe that you would have a dry spell." She was blushing. "I understand why you wouldn't want to get involved with anyone, but what if you're missing on the love of your life because of your fear of getting hurt."

"If the love of my life is out there, we'll find each other. Maybe I already met him but it wasn't the right time and if he is really the right one we'll find each other when the time is right."

They rode in silence for a little thinking about what was said and what wasn't. Eventually Logan broke the silence.

"I know this is short notice but I took Monday and Tuesday off from work and I was wondering if you would like to take a trip with me to my family's house at the Vineyard? We could leave tomorrow after brunch."

"I'd love to; I love it out there."

"You go?"

"Yeah, the Gilmore family has a house out there. It's one of the smaller houses on the island but I loved it. I use to spend my summers there; I was there every summer until I turned 8. That's when my parents felt the boys were big enough to travel. So after that we spent my summers at the Hayden estate in England and traveling throughout Europe. I try to get there during the off season for some alone time but that also depends on my schedule. I love the Vineyard."

"I use to spend my summers on the Vineyard too. It was fun, not a care in the world, spending all day outside riding my bike playing with friends."

"I wouldn't know about that, I was kind of shy back than so I use to find a quiet place and read. Although I do remember one boy who one summer bothered me till no end, eventually we did play, I guess you can say he helped me take a step out of my shell. But than he found boy friends and he left me in the dust. I remember crying asking my mom why no one wanted to be my friend."

Logan's mouth got dry. It couldn't be her but who else could it be. He remembered a cute little girl he used to want to play with but was always reading so he bothered her until they became friends.

"Ace, do you remember anything about him?"

"From what I remember he was a couple of years older, and he had blond hair and..." she stopped talking, it dawned on her. She turned to Logan "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it was. How is it our parents never mentioned this?"

"I don't know about your parents but mine thought you were an imaginary friend. I mean we only met up when we were both outside and seriously what ten year old would want to play with an eight year old girl."

"A smart one."

"Keep telling yourself that but we both know the reason you bothered me was because there wasn't anyone else around, hence the crying when you found new friends. Please don't make me cry again."

"I can't promise that because if all goes well you will be crying my name." He said with a smirk.

"Dirty."

"Yup."

The rest of the ride was filled with family stories and some more stories from their collage years.

They arrived at the hotel, changed and the next thing you know they were outside of the Hayden's door.

As they waited for the door to open Logan turned to Rory "You look beautiful tonight." She was wearing an Yves Saint Laurent full-skirted knee lengthed strapless dark violet dress; it was covered with a thin lace and has a thin belt around the waist. The shoes were black Jimmy Choo strappy sandals.

"Thank you but you've said that every night we've gone out."

"And every night it's true."

"Well thank you again; you're looking pretty good yourself."

He was wearing a dark grey Dolce and Gabbana suit with a simple white shirt, the top two buttons undone, classic and casual.

They smiled and each other, she leaned him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming with me."

"No thanks necessary, I'm glad we get to spend more time together. I mean all my friends know you and this gives me the opportunity to get to know you."

"Ditto Mac." She said with a smile.

The door swung opened and surprisingly it was Francine who answered the door.

"Hello grandma."

"Rory how great to see you; you look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Logan, it's nice to see you again. I just can't believe you avoiding meeting Rory for so long and here you are escorting her to a party." Francine was always blunt.

He handed Francine a bouquet of flowers just like the ones he gave to Emily a few weeks before, "Everyone makes mistakes, and not meeting Rory earlier is a mistake I will regret.' He looked over at Rory and smiled.

She looked at him, did he really mean that or was he trying to appease grandmother, or does he regret not getting her in the sack earlier.

They all walked in, it looked like everyone already arrived. There were about 30 guests; as usual the men were separated from the women.

Rory and Logan stood to the side with drinks in hand.

"Fruit of my loins."

Rory cringed. "Mother, must you say that in front of all these people."

"Oh Rory, loosen up, I bet you no one even noticed. So Logan, we meet again."

"Hello Lorelai, how are you?"

"I'm good but I'll be better when we get to leave." Chris came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I mention you look stunning?"

"Yes and if you keep it up you may get lucky tonight."

"Mom, dad I don't want to hear this."

"Hi Rory." He went to her gave a hug and a kiss. "I miss not seeing you, all I get now are your brothers and they just aren't as pretty."

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah thanks dad." Rory turned around to see her brothers responding sarcastically to their father's remark. She smiled at them and gave them both a hug.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you would be here."

"I was telling Grant we had to come to see you."

"Spence, stop lying you know this was my idea."

"Guys, I don't care whose idea this was, I'm just happy you're here. I didn't think I would see you till next weekend."

"That's why were here. You know we miss you."

"I miss you guys too. Oh, sorry but I guess introductions are in order, I know you met my parent's but these are my brothers Spencer and Grant."

"Ace, I've already met them. We met at Emily and Richards before you came back from the book tour."

"Let me guess they questioned you about the stunts you pulled during your time at Yale."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"They never change, they want to go down in LDB history but they still can't think of anything of their own."

"You're just worried that you will be forgotten." Spence chimed in.

"Guys, I want you to do something great. You guys need to carry on the legacy of the Gilmore's and Hayden's; prove we are the best. Logan before you say anything you know that throughout time the Hayden's have done some amazing things in the LDB."

"You're right but the Huntzbergers are catching up."

"But you're the last of the Huntzbergers and unless you find some poor unfortunate soul to procreate with; the Hayden's will stay on top."

"I do like it when you're on top" he whispered to her.

"I'll have to remember that for later." She whispered back.

"Wait, wait, are you two like together?"

"No, we just friends."

"Friends with benefits." Lorelai chimed in.

"Mom, between hearing about you and dad and now Rory and Logan I think you're going to have to up my allowance so that I could seek some professional therapy."

"Spence, you're just jealous that you haven't gotten any in long while."

"Grant I wouldn't talk if I was you."

"Kids stop, I don't think I should be hearing this." She chuckled

"Yeah sure mom we believe you. Aren't you the one who always made sure that we had enough condoms and that Rory was on the pill?" Spencer added

"Spencer, my daughter is innocent and pure. The only reason for the pill is it was medically necessary." Chris chimed in with a serious look on his face. He knew it wasn't true but a dad does not want to think of his little girl having sex.

"Believe what you want." Grant added.

Logan stayed quiet, he couldn't believe how open they were with each other. This was nothing like the family he was raised in and it made Rory even more enduring to him.

"Chris, I hope your mother gets the show on the road soon I want to go home."

"So do I babe, I'll go and talk to her."

After dinner the men went into the study for a cigar while the woman had sat around to chat.

"Rory, so I hear you've had a couple of dates with Logan."

Lorelai quietly snickered and whispered to Rory, "Yeah a couple of dates that have lasted a couple of days."

Rory looked over to Shira who was also grinning.

"What was that Lorelai?"

"Nothing Francine, I was commenting to Rory that Logan has been very attentive to her."

"Of course he's being attentive; who wouldn't be with a girl like Rory?"

"Thank you grandma, but really Logan and I are friends and nothing more. He knows that I'm leaving after Stephanie's wedding and that I don't want a relationship."

Francine responded "Rory, you need to stop running from love."

"Grandma, I am not in love."

"I'm not saying you love Logan, for goodness sake you have only known him a few days, but you never give it a chance. Ever since that horrible Chad Henderson you start dating someone than you leave. I think you only stay in a place a short time to give you an excuse of why you're not with anyone."

Rory was speechless, was it so obvious to others that she was avoiding love? She wanted to be in love and be loved but she didn't want to get hurt. She was hurt by a guy she dated for over two year and since than she didn't want to feel that pain again so she made sure she didn't get attached.

It was finally time to leave and everyone was saying their good-byes.

"See you next weekend honey."

"Bye mom and dad, I can't wait for next weekend."

"Spencer, Grant you better be on time or we are going to start without you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two have never been on time to our family nights or family weekends even when you live in the same house."

"You just get there way too early."

"So Logan, will you be joining us? "

"I'm sorry Lorelai, but I don't know what you are referring to."

"Logan, I was going to ask you later. Every few months we have a family weekend. It starts with a dinner with the grandparents and than leads to movies with my mom, dad and those two who I'm still not convinced are my real brothers."

"You know even thought I carried them for those excruciating 9 months I sometime wonder if they are truly my children."

"Spencer don't you feel loved; I think you were right about that professional help."

"Shut up you two and give me a hug before you go." They gave their mom a hug. "Now don't come home too early or better yet if there is a sock on the door enter with caution." She laughed as the boys made faces.

"If there is a sock on the door we'll hunt down Rory and stay with her and Logan." Spencer smirked.

"If you do that I'll have to start telling all your girlfriends about the time you were found naked at…"

"Jeez Rory, I was only joking and you promised never to mention that story again."

"Spence, my dear brother, you should know better than to try and one up me. Come here and give me a hug."

"Now seriously boys, no drinking and driving, and I don't want you out all night. Don't forget you are going golfing with your father and grandfathers tomorrow."

"First we're taking a cab and we won't be out too late. Also the tee time isn't till 1:00 so we should be okay."

"See you in the morning mom."

"See you at brunch."

"Logan, now that that is done, what do you say are you coming next weekend?"

"Lorelai, I don't want to intrude. I mean this is your family time."

"No, please come. Some new blood would be good; I'm getting tired of my family. I wonder if I could trade them in for a better family."

"Really mom you know how to make us feel special."

"No prob hun." She was laughing.

"Alright, I just have to go and say bye to grandma and grandpa and we'll get going."

"Okay, buy hun, see you next weekend and I'll give you a call… everyday."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. I love you both."

Rory was about to pull Logan with her when he was stopped. She looked back and saw her mom wanted to talk to him.

"Logan, be careful with her. She may seem strong but sometimes that's just a front."

"I won't hurt her besides we're just friends. Goodnight Lorelai, I'll see you next weekend." He finally had a chance to tell her he would attend.

Lorelai watched him walk away, Chris snaked his arms around her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Rory and Logan."

"What about them."

"I don't think they know that they are falling for each other."

"I think you're right Lorelai, make that I know you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. Come on let's get out of here, we only have a few hours before the boys get home."

Rory and Logan woke up the next morning after a blissful night.

"Another morning."

"Yeah, another morning after another 'WOW' night. I'm very happy you remembered my comment last night"

She smiled at him, "Well I do like being in control."

He pulled her closer "I have no complaints; you could be in control anytime you want."


	12. Shopping and Sinking Boats

Ch12 Shopping and Sinking Boats

Logan was getting his things together when he felt her arms snake around from behind.

"Logan, well you know how you asked me on this trip kind of last minute."

"Rory, I asked you yesterday, that wasn't technically last minute."

"It was considering I didn't pack anything for this little excursion."

He turned around to face her and took a step back, lifted her arms up

"What wrong with what you're wearing right now?"

"All I'm wearing is a bra and panties."

"Exactly." He smirked

"Seriously, all I have is the clothes I wore here yesterday the dress from last night and the clothes from brunch."

"What happened to all the clothes you bought while shopping with your mom."

"I had them sent home."

"Let me guess you want to go shopping before we leave."

"I knew you had a brain in that pretty head of yours."

"So what's the plan?" she gave him a shocked look.

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

"As you mentioned just a minute ago, I have a brain in this pretty head and it tells me that you had this all planned out."

"Okay, you got me. Can we go to Saks' on Newbury St? I won't take long; I only need a few things."

"Sure, let's go get some breakfast and spend some money."

"Definitly a brain in that head." She smiled

The last ferry over to the Vineyard wasn't until 7:00, they didn't worry about having reservations as they had standing reservations for all rides over, so they took their time had a relaxing breakfast and made their way over to Saks 5Th Ave. Once instead they parted ways, both had things they wanted to buy and neither wanted to hold the other up.

Rory made a b-line to the clothing area. She purchased some shorts, capri's, skirts and tops to go with it all. Since they were heading to the beach she purchased a couple of bikinis and cover-ups. She went over to the shoe area where she purchased some sandals, flip-flops, and a pair of sneakers. In need of some bras and panties she made her way over to the lingerie area, she found some La Perla intimates that would make her feel sexy and she was sure Logan would appreciate.

In just two hours Rory was able to find everything she wanted and all under $5,000. She was smiling as she walked over to meet Logan at there designated meeting place.

Logan didn't need anything, but since he had some time he enlisted the help of a personal shopper and bought some shorts and shirts. He was browsing around when he saw a sapphire blue Escada dress that he knew Rory would look wonderful in, he didn't think twice and purchased it, he than found a pair of Manolo Blahnik silver sandals. He had all the bags put into his car and headed over to meet Rory.

He saw her standing there with about 10 bags around her,

"Ace, it looks like you know how to use that credit card."

"What, I only did some light shopping."

"I'm scared to know what heavy shopping would be."

"Quiet you. Let's go."

They went out to Logan's car, he was glad he brought the Escalade instead of the Porsche; he would never fit all the stuff they bought into the smaller car. They were on the road, after about an hour Rory needed to eat, so they stopped at a small diner. Rory ordered a burger with the works, fries, and coffee. Logan looked at her.

"How can you eat so much, not work out and still stay so slim?"

"I have great genes, you saw my mom. Besides I think what we've been doing this past week can be considered exercise."

He knew if he made her say sex in public she would blush and he loved to see her blush.

"What have we been doing?"

"You know."

"Explain it to me."

"You won't be happy until I say 'SEX.'" She realized what she said and blushed. She looked up at him and saw that smirk. "Okay you got me. Happy?"

"Yup."

"You're worse than a five year old."

They ate their food and were off on the road again. Another hour and a half they made it to the ferry, just in time to go over.

The drove up to the house and entered.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, my mom had it redecorated a few years. She was hoping that Honor was going to get married here."

"Why didn't she, I'm mean it's beautiful." She was staring out the glass doors looking at all the colors the setting sun was displaying.

"I don't know, I sometimes think she didn't just to spite my mom."

"Your mom can't be that bad, I only met her a couple of times but your dad is such a nice man I can't see him with anyone who isn't like that."

"Ace, the man you know and the man that raised me are two different men. Don't get me wrong I get along with my dad now, but growing up we didn't exactly see eye-to-eye. As for my mom she has her moments, she still tries to set me up with available socialite girls and sometimes she forgets that money isn't everything." He was now standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her watching the sun set.

The next morning Logan woke up thinking about the night before, he smiled as he remembered the lingerie she wore and how quickly it ended up on the floor. He couldn't believe that he still wanted to spend time with her or that she wanted to spend time with him. Yeah the sex was amazing but it was more than that, he could actually talk to her and she didn't judge him, he couldn't remember a girl that he wanted to spend time with outside of the bedroom.

Rory woke up but didn't move, she too was thinking about last night, the sex the talking the laughing. She didn't know why but she trusted Logan, trusted him enough to tell him her fears. Her fear of failing as a writer, her fear of ending up alone and her fear of being hurt.

Although both had feelings, neither wanted to admit them because that would mean they were going to be hurting in just over three weeks.

The next few days were just fun for the two they spend time walking on the beach, eating and enjoying each others company.

It was there final night at the Vineyard and Logan planned a wonderful dinner. He presented her with the dress he purchased a few days earlier.

"Logan, this is gorgeous." She planted a thank you kiss on his lips. "Are we going somewhere?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Usually I don't like surprises but I'll forgive you since you did give me this dress. What time are we leaving?"

"We don't have to go till you're ready. Go upstairs, enjoy a bath and we'll get the evening started once you come down."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, but aren't you going to need to get ready also."

"Don't worry Ace; it's all taken care of." He gave her a kiss that quickly became heated, he reluctantly pulled away. "You know I would love nothing more that to have you right here but you need to go and get ready. Remember take your time."

Rory wanted to rush and see what he was up to but decided to be patient and did as told. She took a long bath and took her time getting ready. She made her way down, Logan knew she would look great in the dress but seeing her was much better than he imagined.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but I think it's the dress."

"The dress is nice but I think the person wearing it makes it beautiful."

She was blushing. "So where are we going?"

"Ace, have you ever heard of patience."

"I've heard of it but I haven't grasped the concept."

"Come on, let's go."

They arrived at the docks and walked toward the Huntzberger yacht.

"After you."

"Are you sure this is safe."

"Of course it's safe why would you ask that?"

"It could be something to do with a story I heard. I think you may know it. Three guys from Yale decide to travel the world on daddy's boat but never make it back in said boat since it was sitting deep in the waters of Fiji." She was laughing at his stunned face. "Finn told me the story; he also mentioned that it was all your fault."

"That's a lie, I was sleeping, and Finn was the one who was steering the boat."

"And that is why it is your fault. You should have known better that to fall asleep when Finn is awake."

He pretended to think about what she said, than chuckled, "Yeah it's all my fault."

They walked on deck and it was there that Rory saw a candle-lit table, a bottle of champagne on ice and a couple of covered plates.

"When did you have the time?"

"We haven't spent every minute together this weekend."

She smiled at him. "I hope there is a lot of food beneath that cover, I am so hungry. Let's eat."

He laughed; she was so different from most girls, most would ask if a salad was available but not Rory she liked to eat and wasn't embarrassed about it.

They enjoyed their meal and drank their champagne. After watching the sunset they danced and made their way below deck. She unzipped her dress and let it fall in a pool around her feet, he stared at her; she was wearing a black strapless bra and matching g-string, the moonlight was trickling in making her already flawless skin look porcelain, she looked like a goddess. He approached her leaned down and placed small kisses along her collar bone he raised his head to hers and placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back while trying to unbutton his shirt, with the last button undone she pushed the shirt off, she than released him from the kiss and pulled off his undershirt. It gave them a break to breathe. She than attacked his lips again, she moved her lips down to his neck placing kissing while removing his trousers. His pants fell to the ground followed by his boxers.

He was again kissing her neck making his way down to her cleavage, his hands found what they were looking for as her bra fell down, his mouth continued down her body making it to her g-string, he clenched the offending material between his teeth an pulled them down, she stepped out of them, than he slowly kissed his way back. As he approached her curls he couldn't resist but to taste her, he pushed her to the bed, spread her legs apart, spread her lips and kissed her. He heard her gasp his name, he inserted his tongue and began his attack, she was coming undone clenching the sheets; she moved her legs to his shoulders and tried to force his tongue further in. He lifted her ass off the bed to get better access and with this little extra movement she came, while screaming his name. After his tasting he continued his earlier mission and kissed his way back up. She pulled herself up the bed, he hovered over her looked into her crystal blue eyes; she gave him a smile as he entered her. It didn't take him long to feel the pressure building as he was already primed, he quickened his pace as she wrapped her legs around him, she was moaning again, he called her name; a few more thrusts and he came. He knew she didn't find her release again; he removed himself and let his fingers finish the job. He watched her cum he loved how expressive her face was, he loved the way her chest rose and fell and he loved the way she screamed his name.

She came off her high and looked over to him, he was smiling she smiled back as she scooted closer. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

It was difficult to go back home but they know they had to.

Logan was helping Rory unpack his car.

"So when do I get to see you again."

"I would love to say later tonight but I promised my dad that I would be in the New York office bright and early tomorrow since he allowed me to take the few days off, so I have to leave tonight, and I won't be able to get back till Friday. I would love for you to come along but I know you have plans with Steph."

"Yeah I do and I have a lot of planning to do for the bachelorette party and all the things I promised that I would help her with."

"I'll be back on Friday, what time is dinner?"

"Just come by when you're done, we'll be up late."

"So what should I expect, will it be formal."

"No, not formal by any means. Come in shorts or jeans or whatever you would wear to a normal picnic. As for what to expect, nothing much we get together and enjoy the time spent together. As you know it all starts on Friday we're having a barbecue, both sets of grandparents and my family sit around talking and eating, of course.."

"Of course" he added, she slaps his arm.

"Where was I, oh yes. We sit around eating and talking. Than on Sat. my mom and I go to a spa while dad goes to play golf with the boys. We get home order large amounts of food and watch and mock movies. I'm sure it's not an exciting weekend in your book but as I said before I love my family and these weekends mean a lot to me."

"How will you survive when you're in England?"

"Why would being in England cause a problem? It's not like I'm on the other side of the world, instead of having a dinner here everyone flies over and we gather at the estate, at least that's what they did when I was at Oxford."

They were standing at the door holding hands. She looked up at him "Do you really have to go?"

"Please no sad eyes, you know I would love to stay but I have to go to work in a few hours."

"I'll call you Thursday night with the info and I'll see you Friday." With that she leaned in and gave him a kiss.


	13. Gilmores,Haydens and Movies, Oh My

I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. Here's another chap. Please R&R.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls_

Ch13 Gilmores, Haydens and Movies, Oh My

The next two days were horrible for Logan he couldn't stop thinking about her. Yes work was busy but what made the days worse was he didn't talk to Rory. They had basically spent a week together and now not even talking to her let alone not seeing her was plan painful. He couldn't wait until Friday.

The days were not that great for Rory either. She missed him, she managed to stay busy with helping Stephanie but when she had a moment to think her thoughts wondered to Logan.

Steph noticed the distant look in Rory's face.

"Thinking about him?"

"I'm not thinking about Logan."

"Of course you are, I didn't mention who he was yet you said Logan."

'Shit' Rory thought to herself.

"Rory, be careful. Don't get me wrong I love both you and Logan but you know about Logan and I don't want to you get hurt. Besides you're leaving in a few weeks."

"I know, we're just friends with benefits. There isn't anything else.' Rory sighed, she kept telling herself that they were just good friends.

"For your sake I hope that's true."

'Me too.' She thought.

The Friday night barbecue was going great. Everyone was having a good time laughing and eating. After fighting traffic Logan finally showed up. Everyone was happy to see him. Logan was surprised how different the Gilmore and Hayden's were when they were not at a function, no they weren't sitting around in short and t-shirts but they all had genuine smiles on their faces. No wonder Rory loved them all so much, they were a real family.

After a night of laughing and a competitive game of Trivia pursuit everyone was ready to retire.

Logan just held Rory as they fell asleep resting for another day with her family.

They were both woken up early abruptly by the voice of Lorelai.

"I'm coming in, you better be descent." The door swung open and to Lorelai's surprise both were clothed and asleep.

"Wakey, Wakey hand of snakey." She chuckled. She loved watching _My Name is Earl _and when she heard that quote she knew she had to use it someday.

"Mom that was bad" she said groggily

"You're just jealous that I used that quote before you."

"Whatever, what are you doing up at 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Well, the guys tee time is at 10:30 and Hans is waiting for us. I can't wait, those strong hands, the kneading, the rubbing, oh wake up Rory we have to get going."

"Okay, give us 45 minutes."

"You better not take any longer or I'm coming to get you."

"Okay, now go."

"Logan, wake up."

"No."

"Come on, wake up, we have to get ready and go."

"No."

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower. You decide what you want to do."

Logan knew what he wanted to do, so he dragged his butt out of bed and joined Rory in the shower. With a few minutes to spare they showed up in the kitchen.

"It's about time, I was just about to come up and see what was taking you so long." Lorelai said with a wink.

"We're here, let's go."

Rory grabbed her mom's hand and they headed out to Elizabeth Arden Red Door Spa.

Logan was left with Chris, Spencer and Grant. He suddenly felt like he was in trouble.

"Logan, you look a little nervous; don't be we won't harass you…much."

The golf game was not bad at all. After the initial interrogation everyone relaxed and played the round. Logan made sure he didn't play his best, he didn't want to show up Chris.

"Nice game Logan, but I hope the next time we play you don't hold back." Logan gave a questioning look. "Don't play dumb. I figured it out when you missed the putt on the third hole."

"Sorry."

"Don't' worry about it. It's was nice to play a round with someone besides those two."

"What wrong with playing with us."

"Could it be that you too have more fun chasing each other in the carts than actually playing the came." He said sarcastically. "Come on we have to get back before your mom has a fit, you know how she is about starting the movies on time."

"Remember the time she wouldn't talk to you for a week because you were on a business call during the first movie." Spencer added

"How could I forget, that missed movie cost me more that what I made in the deal." He turned to Logan to explain "Lorelai was mad and said the only way she would forgive me was if I bought her another Inn to add to her company."

"It sounds like Lorelai can really hold a grudge."

"Logan, dear boy, it's not only Lorelai. All Gilmore Girls can hold a grudge."

"Good to know."

That night they all congregated in the screening room. Everyone was seated and ready for the movies to begin.

As usual they mocked the movies they had seen before and studied the movies they didn't. Logan really enjoyed his time with her family. He had met them before but spending time with them he realized what his family was missing, the fun. The Hayden's tried to have fun whenever they were together. They we close; even Spencer and Grant enjoyed spending time with their parents.

As some point during the third movie Rory had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. He didn't want to wake her so he lifted her brought her to her room and laid her on the bed. She looked so peaceful and innocent, but both of those descriptions are not ones he would use on her. She was far from innocent as for peaceful he thought she was but sometimes he would see the fire in her eyes. He wanted her to be comfortable so he undressed her. He had seen her nude many times in the last few weeks but it didn't stop him from admiring her every time. He put her in his a shirt, which ended up being a shirt he left at her place last week, and got ready himself. He slid into the bed next to her, she mumbled "Hold me." He didn't want to disappoint so he did as told. He held her that night and slept so well.

After brunch with her parents and brothers they were heading to NY for the night. Logan had to work in the morning while Rory and Steph had to be in for their final dress fittings.

The alarm went off and Logan got up to get ready for work. He was pouring himself some coffee when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Mmmmmm… smells good is that for me?"

Before he had a chance to respond she was drinking from his mug.

"When I left the bedroom you were dead to the world."

"But the coffee gods made sure I was awake for this." She looked at him and soon her sparkling eyes clouded over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Ace, one second your being glib than the next you spaced out."

"Really, it's nothing."

"Ace, were friends you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just, I'm leaving."

"We still have two weeks…." After he said this it dawned on him that they didn't have two weeks left. This week they would both be busy with work and the wedding, the weekend was the bachelor party for Colin in Vegas and than back to work for a few days before the wedding, and than she would be gone.

She now saw his eyes cloud over. "Yeah, exactly." Without saying anything they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Maybe we'll see each other in Vegas." He said with hope

"You know the point of going is to have a bachelor, or in Steph's case a bachelorette party. Besides the strip is so large what are the chances."

When he left it was bittersweet, he held her and kissed her but they knew that they would only have a couple more mornings like this. Saying good-bye was going to be tougher than she originally planned.


	14. A Vegas Proposition

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it does have some smut.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Ch14 A Vegas Proposition 

With all the running around with Steph she was relieved when Thursday finally arrived and they were off to Vegas for the bachelorette party. Though there wouldn't be much rest she thought it would be a welcomed excursion to get her mind off of Logan and of course to celebrate Steph.

The private jet was packed and ready to go, besides herself and Steph, there was Juliet, Rosemary, Paris, Olivia, Steph's cousins, Elaine and Caroline. Steph didn't like them much but was forced to invite them. Than of course there was Lorelai and Patsy, as soon as those two heard where the bachelorette party was being held they made sure they were on the plane.

They arrived on the strip and each girl checked into her own suite at the Bellagio Hotel, they wanted to keep this night low key and stay at the hotel, so they ate at Le Cirque and than headed to see Lane and her band Hep Alien play at a local club. The spent some with Lane before she had to head out on the bus than some time gambling but when Lorelai began vowing she would win her money back they had to pull her away and leave. Then they spent hours dancing the nightclub "Light".

Most of the next day was spent at the Spa Bellagio. It was wonderful, if they could plan what heaven was going to be like it would be this spa. That evening the party began, they bought tickets to Strippers 101, it was a class to learn to strip, every good girl should know how, followed by a night of dancing, drinking and flirting.

On Friday the guys had arrived and they too were having a great time. They checked into the Wynn Hotel and were currently drinking and gambling away their money. Logan had invited quite the crew, of course there was Finn, and Robert. But also Colin's dad Bradford, Christopher, Steph's dad Henry, a couple of his work buddies Noah and Jeremy, and Rory's brothers Grant and Spencer.

The next morning was rough for the men. The men had an 11:00 tee time and hang-over to deal with. Needless to say only Finn, who after all his complaining about the daylight, was the only one who played a descent game. They got back to their suites and slept till evening fell.

Finn went around to every room making sure everyone was awake, he planned the evening's activities and couldn't wait for them to begin.

After dinner the men found themselves heading to Cheetah's. It was your standard topless strip club and even though the women were good-looking after a few hours they had enough and were off to their next destination.

Since the ladies did not have plans in the morning they got up late and enjoyed the shopping available in the hotels. They all got some great outfits for that evening and were looking forward to more fun.

The evening started with dinner than they went to see Thunder from Down Under. Steph and Rory knew this would be quite the night once they saw their moms pull out a wade of five dollar bills. "Singles won't get the men over to the table" they said.

It was a great time, the men were good looking and all where there for fun.

The show ended and the last place on the agenda was the club Rain at the Palm's Hotel.

The club was the place to be. They got in made their way to the VIP area, had a few drinks and went out on the dance floor.

The men made their way over to their VIP area and looked out onto the dance floor. That's when they saw them, their girls were there. Once the saw them smiles appeared on Chris', Henry's, Colin's and Logan's faces.

"Great, Finn, of all the places to pick you choose the club where my mom and sister are at."

"Don't blame me, I didn't know they would be here. But the good news is the lovely Rosemary is here. God I missed that feisty red-head."

It didn't take long for the men to make their way down to the dance floor, they planned to grab their woman and go back to their suites.

Logan saw Rory, she looked hot. She had a short Versace dark blue sequined stretched mini-dress on. How she kept if from exposing her completely he had no idea. As he began to approach her he saw that she was dancing, or more like grinding, with a tall, dark, good looking man. Logan was not one to check out men but anyone could see this man could have been a model. His hands were all over Rory and she made no attempt to remove them.

Colin approached Logan, "Jealous."

"Of course not, we're in a no-strings relationship. She can dance, date or fuck anyone she wants."

"If you say so."

At this point the ladies saw there men and made there way off the dance floor.

"Well it looks like great minds think alike." Rory quipped. She was standing there with the man's armed wrapped around her.

"Oh, yes Love my mind is great but I have been told other parts are better." Finn winked.

"We've heard Finn, you've lain claim to that for years."

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"The usual, gambling, golf, strip clubs?"

"What?" Steph was mad. "I told you no strip clubs."

"Steph, honey, don't worry just about everyone behaved." Her father added.

"What do you mean just about?"

"Well not everyone here has a wonderful woman to go back to." Colin added.

"Listen Steph, take it from a woman that has been at said clubs a few times, it's not bad. Maybe we should go to one now."

"Lorelai, I have a better idea. I rather touch instead of watch, if you catch my drift." Chris whispered into her ear.

Lorelai smiled. "On second thought, we'll leave that for another time. With that I think some of us super-cool party people are going to go party in private, if you catch my drift."

"Mom, stop with the sexual references." Spencer yelled.

"We'll see you tomorrow on the airstrip." They announced as they left.

"Colin, where did your dad go?" Finn asked.

"I think he went looking for wife number 6."

Logan was staring at Rory and she noticed. She gave him a questioning look than realized why his face looked like stone. Although she could date who she wanted she was also feeling quite horny, and Jay was not the man she would be sleeping with.

"Logan…" he didn't hear her. "Logan.."Again nothing. "MAC!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out, it's been a long day and night and it's catching up to me. So have you had a good time in Sin City?"

"Yes, we have." She said cheerfully

"Tell us Love, what have you all been up to?"

"We went to see Hep Alien, did some gambling, went to see "Thunder from Down Under". She saw Finn ready to make a comment, "Finn before you say anything we wanted to see more than a one man show." She laughed, he smirked. "We went to the spa, did some shopping and took the Strippers 101 class."

This got the attention of the guys.

"Rosemary are you planning on showing me what you learned?" Finn added

"Maybe some other time."

"Everyone, you heard that you are all my witnesses. Rosemary, loves me."

Every one, including Logan laughed at Finn's display. After all these years Finn was still chasing Rosemary but every one also knew it was never a real chase.

Colin was whispering in Stephanie's ear. Than she spoke "Rory, I want to thank you for the great time but we going to get going. Thank you everyone for coming, I had a great time. Jay tell Ryan I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to say good-night, but I hope you both had a great time." She went up to the guy holding Rory and gave him a kiss.

"We did Steph, we'll see you next week."

"Mate, where did Ryan go?"

"One of his clients is pestering him about not being available next weekend, so he had to soothe it over. I swear some of those young Hollywood starlets are nothing but a royal pain."

Logan was confused from the conversations everyone seemed to know who this was and who Ryan was, but he had no clue.

"Ace, tell me how do you and Jay know each other."

"We met in Paris, after the Dior show." She smiled. She knew he was wondering who this Adonis of a man was but she wanted to stretch out the game.

'Yup, a model' Logan thought.

"Yeah, she was so sweet. She came up to me and raved about my work. You would think the show was only about the make-up. After that we met up a few times and we have been friends since."

At this time Ryan appeared, Jay let go of Rory and put his arm around Ryan.

"So that's how it is, your hot boyfriend comes along and you forget about me." She dramatically pouted.

"Rory you know if you were my type I would never let you go." She smiled and kissed him.

"Now I remember why I stayed friends with you, you're sweet. Ryan, were you able to soothe your client."

"I don't know what I'll do if she calls one more time. She is driving me crazy."

"Tell her you have more important client to work on and that you'll be on the East Coast."

"I've told her several times that I'll be in NY for the whole weekend. I don't think she understands that's she's not my only client." He laughed.

Logan face was no longer stone cold he finally put it together, this was Rory's make-up artist friend and his boyfriend the hair stylist.

At this point Rory went up to him and whispered in his ear. "You know we have a few more hours before we need to get on the planes back home, why don't we go back to my room and enjoy them."

He didn't respond. "Logan, don't make me beg, I want you so bad." While saying this she leaned in closely and let her hand slide across his crotch. He looked her in the eyes and saw the raw lust.

"Let's go." He announced to everyone.

It was three in the morning and everyone was heading back to the hotels. One limo headed toward the Bellagio the other to the Wynn to drop of the boys while Logan went up to grab his stuff.

As her brothers were leaving the limo Rory reminded them "Guys you better be at the airstrip before noon, you don't want a repeat of last time, now do you." She laughed.

"We'll be there, there is no way I'm working at an INN again." Grant glibly answered.

She laughed. For their 21st birthday the family went to Vegas to Celebrate. It was a great weekend but on the last night they insisted on gambling all night into the morning. They were so lost in time they didn't realize that it was time to go. So Lorelai and Chris decided to teach them a lesson and left them in Vegas without any credit cards. They gambled their money away and had no way of getting home. So when they called begging for plane tickets back Lorelai made the stipulation that they would have to work off said plane tickets during winter break at one of her Inn. The boys figured they would have to sit around talking to guests so they had not problem with the arrangement. What she didn't tell them was they were going to be the bus-boy and bell-hop. It was great seeing them in those uniforms.

Logan was quickly back in the limo and they told the driver to get to the Bellagio fast. He pulled her into his lap "This is the way I like it, just you and me." She attacked his lips with raw passion. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so she rapidly undid his belt and pulled down his zipper, she pulled him out and with a few strokes of her hand he was fully engorged she guided herself onto him. She had become wet the second she saw him at the club, she didn't know how she was able to hold off as long as she did. She knew they would be at the hotel any minute so she quickened the pace, she was riding him ferociously, he was moaning her name, she felt him begin to buck. "Logan I'm almost there." a few seconds later she found her release and he soon followed. She looked down on him and smiled. "Be sure to give the driver a generous tip."

"Great minds think alike Ace, I was thinking the same thing."

She climbed off of him as they approached the hotel. The door opened and she slowly emerged with Logan right behind her. She looked back and saw Logan give the driver a bunch of bills. She waited for him to catch up, she grabbed his hand as they quickly walked to the elevators.

Surprisingly no one else was in the elevator. He pressed himself against her, they were kissing each other fiercely, than Logan pulled away slightly. "I have a question for you, did you not wear any panties tonight, isn't that dangerous with a dress like yours?"

"Of course I wore panties, currently they are in my purse; I took them off when you went to get your things." She kissed him again.

"Well by the look of your purse they couldn't have been much."

"If you want I'll model them for you once we get in the room."

"NO! You have too much on as it is." He smirked.

The elevator stopped and they made it to her room. She slide the card in opened the door and closed it behind them. She started undoing his pants; he stumbled taking off his shoes, they fumbled around till his clothes were dispersed.

He was standing there naked "Ace, you really have too much on now."

He went to reach for her but she turned around and walked to the bedroom, he followed but stayed far enough back to watch her. Her back was to him when she took the dress by its hem and pulled it over her head, she then reached to her back and unclasped the bra. She too was now naked except for the stiletto heals she wore. He strode over to her and started kissing her shoulders, he wrapped his hands around her and began to stroke her breast, than one hand made it down to her core. She was moaning and he loved knowing that it was him that was giving her pleasure. "Bend over" he whispered in her ear. She turned her head and gave him a knowing smile. She bent down from the hips and placed her hands on the bed, his hands moved to her hips and then entered her. He was pumping in and out, slowly at first letting her enjoy the new position, her moaning was getting louder, she wanted more. He increased his thrusts while still holding her hips. "Harder, Logan.. Oh god, more, fuck me harder." Her breathing was becoming more labored; she screamed his name louder as she came, she was ready to collapse. He held onto her and with a few more thrusts he came. He slumped down on her body, feeling the sweat that formed. Slowly he removed himself, she turned around and pulled his hand with her as she laid down on the bed. She turned to him "WOW.' He smirked, "WOW."

Once her breathing was back to normal she positioned herself on top of him and looked down into his chocolate eyes. "I have another proposition for you."

"Yes." He answered.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"If it's anything like your no strings proposition, than the answer is yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Tell me."

"It's four in the morning, we only have about six hours together before we have to get going and than we won't see each other until the rehearsal. So I was thinking, screw sleeping and let's screw the night away."

"Ace, as I said before 'YES', now let's get this going."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Is that a dare?"

"Yes, actually a double dare."

"I'll take that dare. It looks like I have to prove to you that I am a sex machine." She laughed as she placed her lips to his. "I guess you do."

That night was filled with unadulterated passion, lust and satisfaction.

It was 10:30 and they just finished taking a bath together. "It looks like you won the dare, you are the Master and Commander."

"What did I win."

"How about I stay in your room the night of the wedding?"

"That is probable the best prize I have ever won."

They were getting dressed and she was sore. "I think I used muscles last night that didn't know they existed."

"Poor baby, I wore you out. It's a good thing we have some time before our next night together."

"Yeah good thing, I don't think my body can handle the same activities for a few days."

They left for the airstrip and as they arrived they saw other couples exiting there hired cars.

She was laughing. "Ace, what's so funny?"

"By the looks of it, my brothers have been sitting here for awhile."

"Any the funny part is?"

She proceeded to tell Logan about the boys being left behind and having to do manual labor. He was laughing "Ace, your family is great, I can see why you like hanging out with them."

"Yeah, I really am lucky to have them."

The flight back was different from the flight out there. The planes had a mix of people, and almost everyone was falling asleep. From the looks of it no one slept the night before.


	15. What difference does it make?

Here's another chapter. For those who can't wait for the two to get together, don't worry there aren't too many chapters left. I hope you still enjoy the rest of the story. Again thanks for the reviews.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Ch15 What difference does it make?

It was the week of the wedding and Rory couldn't have been busier; between packing, visiting family, trying to keep Steph from killing the wedding planner she had little time to herself and no time for Logan. She wanted to see him but after spending so much time with him she reminded herself for the first time in weeks that this was still a no-strings relationship.

Logan barely had a chance to breathe over the week also. He had a lot of work to catch up on and only had four days to do it in, the wedding was on Saturday and he took Friday off to spend with the guys golfing before the rehearsal dinner. He would miss her when he got home from work. They hadn't talked since Vegas and he missed her voice, but he too reminded himself that this was a no-strings relationship and she would be leaving soon.

Logan, Colin, and Finn finished playing a round of golf and were sitting in the clubhouse having a couple of drinks.

"Logan, what's going on with you and my future wife?" Logan looked at Finn like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? I'm not interested in Rosemary."

"Not that future wife, I'm talking about the fair Rory." Finn noticed the look he was getting from Logan and with a smirk he added. "Didn't she tell you we have a deal that if she still isn't married at 60, she will dye her hair red and be mine."

"Finn, I think she is planning on your liver failing way before that." Colin added.

"There has yet to be a Morgan that had his body fail him from juice of the gods'."

"Yeah they all came to their early demise from doing plan stupid stunts while under the influence of "the juice of the gods." Colin added

"Yes, those poor unfortunate souls. May they rest in peace." With that Finn bowed his head while hiding a smirk.

In all Finn did not drink like he use to, he enjoyed to have fun once in a while, and could still hold his liquor like no other, but since he started working at the Morgan Corporation he found he enjoyed what he did and minimized his drinking. All his friends knew he didn't drink like he use to but that didn't stop them from rehashing his past life.

"Now back to the question, Logan, what is going on with you and Rory."

"We're having fun, no-strings, that's it."

"Come on Logan, you've spent more time with her in the last month than you spent with your last dozen dates."

"What does it matter, she's leaving in a few days."

"Mate, she's going to New Orleans than to England. Have you never heard of a plane?"

"She wanted no-strings, I'm pretty sure that means that she doesn't want a relationship."

"Logan, she's just scared of being hurt."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"I take this one Colin. Do you remember a LDB member by the name of Chad Henderson?

"I think so, didn't he finish up a year before us."

"Yeah, that would be him. Rory and he dated for two years, it was pretty much decided that once she finished school they would get married. The year after he graduated Rory was studying abroad, while he was working in NY at his daddy's financial company. Once day Rory decided to surprise him, it was late when she arrived, she entered his apartment and that's when she found him in bed with his co-worker. She was a mess after that, and it didn't help that he repeatedly came after her trying to explain that this was a one time thing and he's the only person he ever loved. He even came to us for help. When word got out of what he did to her, his family was basically shunned. His mother a DAR member who at one point was in with Francine and Emily, was looked down upon, all the Hayden's and Gilmore's moved there assists to another firm which did not bode well with his father or the company. I don't think that firm ever really recovered from that loss. Rory wasn't the same after that, she dated random guys her grandmother's set her up with but that never let anything become serious."

"Why would anyone cheat on her, she's everything a guy could possible want. She's smart, witty, beautiful and great in bed." At this Colin and Finn gave each other a satisfied look, they knew Logan was hooked.

"So you admit, you like her."

"Yeah I really do, I've only known her a month but I'd started falling for her the day I saw her and as I got to know her I fell even more, but I know she doesn't want more than what we have. I had thought about asking her to try the long distance thing but I have a feeling after hearing about Chad she may not trust me to be faithful."

"Yeah he ruined her for the rest of us. But if it wasn't for his indiscretions Rory would be unhappy in a marriage to that ass."

"So it's his fault that I'm so miserable, I should send him a Thank You not." Logan replied sarcastically. He paid their bill and they headed out.

Rory and Stephanie were in Steph's suite at the Waldorf Astoria getting ready for the rehearsal. They had a nice day, earlier they had manicures and pedicures than lunch with the other bride-maids. Now they were alone and Steph brought up the subject.

"You're leaving in a couple of days."

"So are you."

"But I'm only going on my honeymoon and I'll be back in three weeks."

"Well I'll be back in four."

"Yeah for a week before you leave for England."

"You make it seem like I'm leaving for good. I'm only a six hour plane ride away and last time I was there you didn't complain when you got to visit and shop."

"You know this isn't about me complaining, I know you love living there, but how are you going to handle it. I mean being away from Logan." Steph noticed the pain in her eyes on the mention of his name.

"It won't be a problem. I have dated other guys and survived."

"Who are you trying to kid. You've spent more time with Logan in the last 5 weeks than you spent with anyone since Chad."

"I'll be okay, I'll always be okay. I have to be okay." She smiled sadly. "Stop with this talk, this weekend is all about you and Colin, well mostly about you. What time are Ryan and Jay going to be here?"

"They should be here within an hour."

In the next hour they occupied their time planning Steph's visits to England. Jay and Ryan arrived ready to do hair and make-up. They were having a great time gossiping and playing with the make-up.

"So Rory, what's the story with the hot blond guy you introduced me to last week. I think Logan was his name." Jay noticed the look Ryan was giving him.

"What I wasn't asking for myself, I have Ryan of course, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Sorry Jay, but he is straight, very straight." Rory responded

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Maybe."

"Of course she's speaking from experience; those two have been hot and heavy since they met last month." Stephanie added smiling.

"Is he the one?"

"No."

"What's wrong with this one?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Darling, in all the years I've known you every guy you dated, which hasn't been many, you've managed to find something wrong with him."

"Well all the good guys are taken or gay." She smirked.

"Drop it guys, she's in denial. They are great for each other but she too stubborn to give it a try."

"Why should I, I'm leaving and his track record speaks for itself."

"You're always leaving and Logan is not as bad as you make him out to be. Yes, he dates a lot but maybe he's looking for the "one" and I think he found her."

"I am not his 'one'. I've know him for a month, a fun month but a guy like Logan probable finds the 'one' every other week."

"Rory, listen to me. I have known Logan longer than I have known you and he has never spent so much time with only one girl besides me and his sister but that doesn't count, and he has never been so attentive to only one girl. You're his 'one' and I have a feeling he's yours."

"Again, this weekend is not about me it's about Steph so let's drop this."

"Denial." Stephanie sighed.

It was time to leave for the church and since they were meeting the rest of the party at the church it was only Rory and Steph in the limo. The ride over was fun, they drank some champagne and song along to classics.

They walked into the church giggling, at this everyone looked up. That's when Logan saw her, it had been almost five days but to him it felt longer. As usual she looked beautiful. She was wearing a chocolate colored sleeveless dress, the front plunged in a deep V, the bottom came to her knees hung loosely, and around her waist was a sash of the same color that tied to the side. That chocolate color made her porcelain skin stand out. Her hair was framing her face with soft curls and her eyes, the eyes he could get lost in, sparkled. She looked up at him and smiled he couldn't help but give a big smile back.

They made it to the front of the church to begin the rehearsal. They didn't have a chance to talk till they practiced walking out of the church. "Hi." She said. He smiled back "Hi, you look great." He wanted to kiss her but this was not the place. They got to the end of the aisle and while other partners separated she kept her arm around his and leaned into his side.

"How have you been?" he asked

"Busy, and what about you?"

"Same, I've missed not seeing you, not talking to you." He said. She looked him in the eyes leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

The rehearsal ended and they were all off to dinner at Tavern on the Green. It was a jovial night, everyone was at ease. Logan and Rory, talked, held hands and gave each other kisses but at the end of the night Logan was headed back to his place with Colin and Finn while Rory was headed back with Steph.


	16. What are you doing here?

For those who can't wait for the two to get together, it's getting there. We are getting close to the end. Thanks for all the reviews.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls_. New ep tonight, can't wait!

Ch16 What are you doing here?

It was the day of the wedding and surprisingly Steph was happy. She explained to everyone who asked that she has waited for this day too long to be a raving lunatic. She loved Colin and she knew he would always treat her like the princess she was.

Jay and Ryan did hair and makeup for the small bridal party. They were telling the girls of the earlier experience with Patsy and Lorelai. Everyone loved Steph's and Rory's moms but also knew how crazy they could get.

They were ready and on the way to the church. The ceremony was short and when the reverend announced for the first time "Mr. & Mrs. Colin McCrea" the church erupted in cheers. Colin took Stephanie in is arms and gave her a long kiss "Sorry this took so long, darling." "I would have waited forever, though I'm glad I don't have too. I love you Colin McCrea." "I love you Stephanie McCrea." They gave each other another kiss and walked on out of the church.

By the time the bridal party made it to the Grand Ballroom at the Waldorf the reception was already in full swing. Everyone looked at each other as it was customary to wait for the bridal party but than they heard the voice of Lorelai and Patsy, Rory and Stephanie laughed. Alone Lorelai and Patsy caused trouble but together chaos. They didn't want to be left out of the fun, they had the band stop playing so that everyone could sit down for the entrance of the bridal party.

Colin and Stephanie danced their first dance followed by another slow song where the bridal party joined in.

Logan, the best man, danced with Rory, maid-of –honor. "Holding you feels so good." She brought their extended arms closer between them and looked into his dark eyes. "It feels good to be held."

Lorelai watched her daughter and sighed, she saw the way Rory looked at Logan and remembered the last time she saw that look in her eyes was when she was with Chad. But she knew her daughter and knew that she would let this all go to protect herself.

The evening wore on and after dancing for hours Rory and Logan took a break. She went to one of the balconies while Logan went to get them some drinks. She was standing with her back to the door when she felt arms wrap around her she leaned back than noticed something was off. The person she was leaning against was taller than Logan and didn't smell as good as Logan. She pushed the hands off of her and turned around, she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a guest."

"I highly doubt Stephanie or Colin would invite you."

"But they did invite Caroline, my date for the evening."

"So why are you up here with me shouldn't you be with your date?"

"Rory, please it's been over six years, can't we start over. Go on a date, get to know each other again. I've missed you since the day you walked out of my apartment. I love you Rory I will always love you."

"Stop." She said softly.

"Rory."

"I said Stop." Logan was at the door to the balcony when he heard Rory's agitated voice. As he walked out he saw the back of a man that was grabbing Rory's arm.

"The lady said to stop."

He turned around to see who was talking "Stay out of this Huntzberger, go find another woman for the night. Rory is not available."

"Chad, who are you to say if I'm available or not. You lost that right the day I found you in bed with that woman."

Logan's eyes grew wide, this was Chad, the guy who broke her heart.

"Rory, she meant nothing. As I told you before I was lonely and drunk. It was a mistake, a mistake I regret everyday." He was looking at her. "Rory I tried to get over you, I dated many but no one compares to you."

She looked up into his eyes and she could see he was sorry but she didn't feel anything for him.

"Chad, I forgive you." Chad looked at her with hopeful eyes, while Logan looked at her in disbelief he was ready to turn around when he heard her continue "but I don't love you anymore. As you said before it's been over six years, we can't go back to where we were."

"Rory, not back we can start from here."

She looked in his eyes, pooling with water ready to spill over "Go back to your date."

He looked around and noticed Logan still standing there with two glasses of champagne he walked up to him and sadly said "Be careful don't fall in love with her, she's impossible to forget."

He left the balcony as Logan walked closer to Rory. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I am. I always wondered what would happen if I ran into him and I never thought it would be like that." She smiled a sad smile. He put down the glasses and held her.

Lorelai, Chris, made their way to the balcony with Steph and Colin behind them. They saw Logan was holding Rory.

"Rory, baby, are you okay? I saw Chad leave, did he hurt you?"

Rory looked up and removed herself from Logan's arms. She went over to her mom and hugged her.

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me."

"Why is he here?" Chris questioned.

"I can answer that one" Steph said. "My idiot cousin Caroline brought him as her date. I should have asked her the name of her date when she responded. I'm so sorry Rory." She walked over and hugged her.

"It's okay Step, it's not your fault. Really he didn't do anything to hurt me. I'm okay, maybe better than I was before." She smiled. "Steph, I don't want to be rude but I know things are winding down and would you mind if I left, I just need to go and be by myself?"

"Rory, don't be silly, this will be ending in about soon, well at least Colin and I will be leaving. Will I see you at brunch tomorrow?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss seeing you off. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned back to Logan. "Logan, thank you for everything and I'm sorry for breaking out plans." She gave him a kiss.

"Ace, I understand. Do what you need, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at the brunch." She gave him another kiss than turned around and walked off in between her parents. This was not how she thought her night would end, she envisioned herself and Logan having a repeat of their night in Vegas but she was tired and she needed to think.

Rory didn't sleep much that night. Her mind was occupied with everything Chad said, about her last month with Logan and her impending departure. Why did she have to start something with Logan, she should have known better. She was always physically attracted to him or at least his pictures but after meeting him and spending time with him her attraction to him was more than physical. She loved how he could make her laugh, are easy the banter was with him and how he held her. She had fallen for him, she did it to herself and she didn't know what to do.

Logan had his driver take him back to his place. He paced for a while than tried to fall asleep. The night was going great, he was ready to take Rory to her room he was ready to enjoy their last night together. Than it hit him, that was suppose to be their last night together. He slumped down on the couch and thought back to what Chad said as he left the balcony "Be careful don't fall in love with her, she is impossible to forget." Unfortunately for Logan it was too late for that.


	17. Stay With Me

This is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. After reading it I noticed a typo, nothing major for those of you who already read it. Thanks for the reviews

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Ch17 Stay with me

Rory made her way into the brunch, though she was tired she put the make-up tips Jay gave her to good use and looked like a million bucks. She was dress in a light blue sun-dress and a big smile.

He saw he the second she walked in, how couldn't he, he was staring at the door since he showed up himself. He walked over to her and handed her a mimosa. "How are you doing?"

"Good." She saw the concerned look in his face. "No, really I'm good. I thought a lot last night and seeing Chad was something I needed. I just wish I realized it sooner." She smiled.

The brunch was nice and she was happy so see Steph so happy. The smile on her face was radiating, she hoped that she would be able to smile like that one day. Everyone clapped as Steph and Colin waved good-bye as they headed for the airport.

At this point Logan pulled Rory to the side. "Ace, I know that you are leaving on Tuesday and need to spend tomorrow with your family but would you spend the rest of the day with me?" He'd been wanted to ask her that since he saw her walk in. He was staring at her waiting for a response.

"Yes." He let out his breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled at her, "Lets' get going, we have a lot to do and time is wasting away." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the exit.

Lorelai observed this from a distance and smiled. She knew that those two made each other happy and she was happy that Rory was happy even if it was only for a short while.

She than mentally listed the food she would need for the wallowing tomorrow night.

The rest of the day was perfect. They walked they talked, they laughed. He than took her to a little Italian restaurant that he loved. They ate their dinner and were now enjoying dessert and coffee, he was staring into her sparkling eyes. "Logan what are you doing?"

"Looking at you?"

"You've seen me plenty of times."

"Stay with me tonight." It wasn't a question. She looked into his eyes, "Let's go."

They road back to his place in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

That night was like no other night for them. Nothing was rushed, it was sensual, it was tender, it was love. That was the first night where they came together and the first night she cried in his arms. She didn't want to cry but as they laid there holding each other she knew she slipped, she had only known him for a month but it was enough to have fallen for him and now she had to leave.

Logan thought she was crying about the events that occurred the other night with Chad, didn't know what to do so he just held her. "It's okay, everything will be okay." She didn't say anything she just stayed in the comfort of his arms. She wanted to tell him that she had fallen in love with him but she couldn't she was leaving in a day.

Sometime in the night she fell asleep and when she woke up the in the morning she was still in the comfort of his arms. She looked up at him and was met by his eyes, she wrapped her arms tighter around, she didn't want to let him go but he had to go to work and she needed her mom.

Little was said as they were preparing to go. They walked out together holding hands and waited till the car pulled up, he took he in his arms and whispered "I'll miss you." she held him tighter and whispered it back.

She pulled away from him slightly, "I'll be back for a few days in a month, so" he interrupted her, "Just give me the dates and I'll make myself available, I'll be waiting for you."

She smiled, "I'll give you a call."

That night her mother held her while she cried repeating "he said he wouldn't make me cry again."


	18. Unavailable

Another short chapter. We're getting closer to the end. Enjoy, please R&R

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Ch18 Unavailable

The next day she was off for the month. July in New Orleans is anything but pleasant to begin with, it hot and humid, but with the state of the city in its current conditions it was even rougher. Rory couldn't believe this city was still in such bad condition. It was almost a year since the hurricane but it looked like it could have been a month ago. She was busy while down there, between helping Paris and the other med-students at the clinic (doing paperwork) and writing her articles she had little time to keep in touch with her friends. She would write the occasional email and tried to return calls when she could but she concentrated on helping others.

The day Rory left Logan was miserable and after reading her first email he contemplated taking some time off and flying down to help out. But than it started, the acquisition of a paper in Seattle was not going as planned, he became swamped. He tried to do all he could from the office in New York but as more things fell apart he had to make his way out to take care of business. It was a mess and from the looks of things he was going to be there a few weeks. All he kept thinking was he had to get back while Rory was there.

He wrote her a few emails which she did respond to and she managed to leave him a few voice mail messages. He hated that he hadn't spoken to her live since the day she left his apartment, but with the time difference and with their busy schedules it never worked.

The month quickly passed, Rory was heading home the next day and decided to try giving Logan a call, she wanted to verify that he would be able to make it back to CT before she left for England, she knew he was still out in Seattle so based on the time difference she thought she had a chance. She dialed the number it rang a couple of times but the voice that answered wasn't his.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong number." and she hung up. She redialed the number and again the same voice answered but this time the voice stated "Logan Huntzberger's phone."

"May I speak with Logan."

"I'm sorry he's unavailable at this time and trust me he'll be unavailable for the rest of the night."

"May I ask who am I speaking to?"

"I'm his girlfriend Missy." She lied but she wasn't going to let some girl he called 'Ace', based on the caller ID, try to stake claim. She wanted Logan, he was single, he was good looking, he was rich and she would do anything to get him.

"Oh, can you tell him Rory called."

"Yeah sure." She closed the phone and smirked. She did not plan on giving Logan any messages especially from another girl.

Rory hung up and felt her heart break. She didn't expect him to wait for her even though he told her he would, it was no-strings, but a small part of her hoped that he wouldn't have found someone new. It was then that she decided that her trip back home was going to be shorter than planned.

She was back on a Friday in time for dinner with her grandparents. To her surprise Mitchum and Shira were there. He praised her on the expose she wrote and informed her that it would be a four part feature story in his weekly publication.

Shira wanted nothing more than to see Logan marry Rory, she was the only girl that had been able to keep his interest, she saw how his eyes lit up when he spoke of her and it helped that she came from good families. She wanted Rory to know he was thinking of her: "Rory, Logan had told me was looking forward being back here on Tuesday to see you."

"Oh, I guess he hasn't heard I'm leaving Sunday."

"You are, well I spoke with him yesterday and he didn't mention a change in plans." Mitchum added.

"I left a message with his girlfriend Missy but he never returned the call," she said bitterly "I'm sorry will you excuse me there are a few more people I need to visit with."

"Yes of course." Shira responded. As Rory disappeared she turned to her husband "What did he do now?"

"Shira, I don't know where that boys head is at. I really thought she was the one for him."

She sighed "Me too…Me too."


	19. My girlfriend?

Thanks again for the reviews, though I think I may have spoiled you all for the frequent updates;) Enjoy, and please R&R.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Ch19 My girlfriend?

The next day the crew got together for an late lunch. Steph and Colin talked about their honeymoon in Greece, Finn officially announced and he and Rosemary are together, everyone just laughed and said "Finally." At that Finn and Rosemary just grinned. It was Rory's turn she told them about her time in New Orleans and than told them she was leaving the next day.

"Rory, what's going on? You said you were going to spend some time here before you go?" Steph whined.

"I know but everything is ready, I got to see everyone I wanted so there isn't a reason to stay. It's not like I'm going to miss anyone that much, I know you all will be visiting and all my family will be out there for Peter and Ashley's wedding in a few weeks. And I will be back for the holidays."

"What about Logan, did you get a chance to talk to him?" Colin questioned.

At this they all saw Rory face go solemn. "No, I haven't spoken to him."

"Rory what's going on? It looked like everything was going good between the two of you last month. And from your short email it seemed like you were looking forward to seeing him." Steph said with concern in her voice.

"And last time I spoke with Logan he said he couldn't wait to see you." Finn added.

"That must have been before Missy." they all looked at her with questioning eyes. "Look, I'm not his girlfriend, I never was, what we had was not meant to last hence the no-strings. I'm happy that he found someone." Before anyone had a chance to say something she looked at her watch. "Look at the time. This has been great but I have to go, family movie night tonight. I'll see you all across the pond." With that she kissed her friends good-bye and departed.

As soon as Rory was out the door Steph turned to the guys fuming "Someone call that jackass right now!"

It was during this time that Logan was on the phone with Mitchum. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but I've been busy."

"So I've heard." He replied.

"Everything is progressing but it won't be wrapped up by Monday so after Rory leaves on Friday I'll come back here, if that's okay with you." His dad had put a lot of trust in him and he didn't want to disappoint.

" Logan, don't bother coming home."

"But you said I could come back when Rory's in town. Dad, please I miss her."

" Logan I don't know what you're planning, but I like Rory and I don't see her as a girl that would want to be the other woman."

"Dad, I'm lost, what are you talking about?"

"Missy."

"What about her?"

"Rory knows."

"I'm still lost dad, knows what?"

"That she's your girlfriend."

"Rory?"

"I feel like I'm in some bad joke. Logan, Rory knows that Missy is your girlfriend."

"What! Dad, believe me she is not my girlfriend, she's barely a friend. She works at the paper, we did have dinner the other night to discuss business, she came on to me but nothing happened. How did Rory find out? I mean I haven't spoken to anyone."

"Apparently Rory called your phone that evening and Missy answered. From the brief conversation your mother and I had with her she said she left a message with Missy and you never gave her a call back."

"I never got the message. Dad, I know this may be strange to hear from me but not only do I miss hear but I've fallen for her"

"Than I suggest you call Rory and explain this to her. That's if she takes your calls."

"I'll wait till I see her on Tuesday, to tell her in person. At least she won't be able to hang up on me."

" Logan, she won't be here, she's leaving tomorrow night."

"What, why?" he questioned with fear in his voice.

"I don't know son."

"Dad, where's the jet I need to get back as soon as possible."

"It's in Milan with Honor she took it for a long weekend. She won't be back until Monday morning and it would take too long for the plane to fly out for you and make it back here"

"Great" he mumbles sarcastically. "Dad I have to go and find a flight out of here."

"I hope you make it in time."

"So do I."

He got of the phone with his father and called every airline. Even with his clout the earliest he could get out was a red eye at midnight with two connections. If all went well he should be back in Hartford around 11:00 AM.

He than called a meeting with the staff still in the office to make his announcement. "I wanted everyone to know that I'll be leaving tonight. I have some matters to take care of on the East Coast, I should be back later this week to finish business here. Thank you... Missy may I see you in my office."

"Of course." She grinned as the others watched her walk out swinging her hips.

"Logie, do you need me to join you?" she purred.

"What I need is for you to pack up your things and leave. HR is waiting for you outside."

"What's going on? I thought things were good between us. Oh, I get it you don't date employees so you have to let me go." She said as she attempted to get close to him.

"Are you crazy? That is a rhetorical questions since I know you are. You may have cost me the one person that means the world to me. As I recall I did not give you permission to answer my personal phone, and to top it off telling people that you're my girlfriend! I don't know what I have to do to make you understand but I'm not interested. I'm involved with someone, a beautiful girl, no a woman who can make me turn to jello just by looking at me. Why I'm I telling you this, leave."

"Don't think you're getting off so easy, I will get a lawyer and sue you for harassment and wrongful termination. I may have lied to that girl that you and I were together but they will believe me in court." She said with an evil grin.

"Before you do that I think you should know that this conversation is being videotaped. Please leave."

He sat back in his chair and looked at this phone, there on the phone calls received was her name "Ace" and the time was 7:04, call lasted 46 seconds. He felt the tears run down his face. He was ready to get going when he saw a missed message waiting for him. It was Finn asking for a call back a.s.a.p, and in the background he heard Steph yelling "jackass". He knew they heard, he didn't want to deal with this especially since he didn't do anything wrong, but he needed them on his side.


	20. Read my mind

Well we are approaching the end, just a another chapter or so. Thanks again for the reviews. Read and enjoy.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Ch20 Read my mind

Logan heard the ringing, once, twice and Finn voice. "Mate, it's about time, I have been listening to a ranting Stephanie and it's driving me insane."

"Finn- give me the phone!" She demanded.

"Good luck Mate."

"Logan, what is wrong with you? You tell me you're falling for her and that you plan to tell her and than find a new girl to occupy your time with. You know how she was hurt in the past and she would never date a guy who is involved with someone. So if the plan was to drive her away; mission accomplished." She managed to say that in one full swoop.

Logan waited for her to stop, he knew he wouldn't get a word in. "Steph, I heard the story and you have to believe me when I say it's not true."

"Are you telling me that Rory didn't call your phone and some Missy did not answer it?"

"No, that part is true but Missy is not my girlfriend she isn't even a friend."

"So you're back to your old ways. You told me Rory meant something to you. You should have seen her face when we brought up your name."

He sighed, he hated to think that she was upset because of him.

"But she will get past this. She brought up that you two are not together and it was her idea to have this no-string thing. I told you both that this whole thing was a bad idea, but no one listened to me."

"Stephanie stop ranting. You're right the no-strings was a bad idea, I should have made it full of strings but I need to clear some things up. First, I did not lie to you, I do want Rory more than anything I want her in my life."

"Well, you should have…"

"Steph, let me continue. Secondly Missy isn't anything. She was a staff member on the paper here until I found out what happened. We were at a business dinner, I went to the restroom, like an idiot I left my phone on the table, Rory called- Missy answered and that brings us to this misunderstanding. ,She lied Steph, she threw herself at me but I rejected her"

There was silence on the phone. "Steph, you still there?"

"I feel like such an ass, I should have heard your side of the story like Colin and Finn told me to before my ranting but she's my best friend and I could see it in her eyes that she was hurt."

"It's okay as long as you believe me. Listen I have to go to hotel and pack, Honor has the jet in Europe so I'm coming back on a Red-Eye. I should be back by 11:00 AM, try and make sure she's still around."

"I'll try but it won't be easy. She's in Stars Hallow at her parents so get there as soon as your plane lands."

"I will."

Steph ended the call and looked at everyone around her. "Come on were off to stop Rory from leaving. I'll tell you everything on the way."

They arrived at the Hayden's house ringing the doorbell, banging on the door yelling. "Rory, come out we need to talk to you. Rory, come out."

The door opened "What's going on out here?"

"Lorelai, we're sorry to interrupt your movie night but we need to see Rory."

"Steph, she's not here. She already left."

"What, we just had lunch with her and she said she wasn't leaving until tomorrow and that tonight was family movie night. Why would she lie to us? Lorelai we need to stop her there has been a horrible misunderstanding. Did the plane leave yet?"

"Stephanie, honey stop talking and breathe. Let's give Lorelai a chance to talk."

"Thanks Colin. Okay, I don't know why Rory told you she was leaving tomorrow. She decided to leave today since she changed her plans. She left after the lunch with you guys. As for stopping her, unless you're superman, that's not going to happen, the plane is in the air. Now tell me about this misunderstanding, I assume it's about Logan."

"Yes Love, it's about Logan. He doesn't have a girlfriend he hasn't even dated anyone since Rory came into his life. That's over two months and one of those months without her around. That's a record for him. He's in love with her, well he hasn't said that exactly but he told Steph that he was falling for her and if you ask me that's code for falling in love with her. "

"Thanks Finn for that commentary but let's get back to the subject." Colin stated. "What Finn is leaving out is that the girl that answered the phone that night was just another gold-digger thinking she had a chance with him. They weren't on a date, it was a business dinner. She was a staff member, Logan left his phone on the table when he went to the restroom, the phone rang she answered it and lied."

"Why didn't anyone tell Rory? She was really upset, she thought she had a chance with him, she was going to tell him how she felt when she saw him, until that phone call."

"Lorelai, I swear we just found out. She told us her side of the story and left soon after. When we finally got a hold of Logan she was already gone."

"Steph, I believe you. But we now need to come up with a plan. Is Logan coming back?"

"Yeah, his flight gets in 11:00 AM. Someone needs to call him and let him know."

"No, let him fly in and we'll explain our plan when he gets here."

"Lorelai, what's the plan?" Colin asked.

"No time to waste explaining, we need to get Mitchum and Shira here. We'll need to get in touch with the boys, they flew over with her, let's see what else. I think that's it for now. What are you all standing around for let's get going."

"Lorelai, one problem we don't know the plan." Colin stated again.

"Oh sorry, I guess you can't read my mind. Okay this is what we're going to do…."

Logan was tired; he took a nap on the plane but it wasn't restful. He kept going over in his mind everything he was going to say to Rory. He wanted to get it right, he just hoped that she would be willing to talk to him.

He got off the plane and in half an hour he was pulling into the Hayden driveway. To his surprise the driveway was packed with familiar vehicles. He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Christopher answered "What are you doing here?" He knew what was going on but wanted to give Logan a hard time since he was pursuing his daughter.

"Sir, I mean Chris. I wanted a chance to talk with Rory."

"Why?"

There was a pause before Logan looked Christopher in the eyes. "I remember something you said to me when we spoke after dinner at the Gilmore's. You said that Gilmore girls are exclusive and you were lucky to find yours early in life and hold onto her. I didn't find Rory as early in life as you found Lorelai but I want the chance to be as lucky as you and get to hold onto my Gilmore Girl."

Chris looked and him and knew he was the one for Rory. He smiled at Logan and was about to tell him that in his mind Logan was perfect for Rory when Lorelai walked up. "Chris, stop grilling the boy we need to get this show on the road. Hi Logan, please come in we need to talk."

"Hi Lorelai, actually I was hoping to talk to Rory."

"She's not here she left for London yesterday." She saw his head drop in defeat. "Now pick up your head and follow us in. We, actually I, since it was my idea, have a plan for you to get your Ace."

He looked up with hope in his eyes. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I assumed you heard about what happened in Seattle and now me being here to talk to Rory, well I didn't think any Gilmore or Hayden would want to see me for a long time after."

"Logan, I know what happened. You have some great friends that explained everything."

"They're here?"

"Yes, along with your parents. Now stop asking questions and follow me in."


	21. I want it All

Here you all go. Enjoy.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Ch21 I want it all

He heard the plan and he was happy everyone was willing to help him, the only flaw he saw was he had to go back to Seattle for a week to finish up the acquisition but then, thanks to Mitchum, he would be off for his new position in London.

It was a long week but he managed to finish everything up and was happy to be heading back east. He stopped in Hartford for a day and was now on a plane to London. From there he drove out to the Hayden estate. He got there as planned a day ahead of Rory and with the help of the staff, Grant and Spencer had everything ready.

The next day Rory drove out to the Hayden estate, she was supposed to meet up with her brothers and have a Lorelai Gilmore style movie night. She pulled up to the residence and noticed what she thought was Grant's car. She walked in but didn't see anyone, which was odd usually when someone pulled up one of the staff member's would come out to help.

"Hello, anyone here? Grant, Spencer? Come out, come out where ever you are." She was wandering from room to room. "Come on guys, stop playing games." She opened the door to her favorite room the library she stepped in and her eyes widened. The room was filled with flowers and standing in the middle of the room was Logan holding a few bunches himself.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, to talk to you."

"Logan, you didn't have to come out all this way to talk to me. I know about Missy and I'm okay. That was the reason for the no-strings."

He was laughing at her. "How many times have you told yourself that?"

"What?"

"Ace look at me. I'm standing here with an arm full of flowers for you. I didn't fly out here to tell you about a girlfriend that doesn't exist, I flew out here to tell you I want strings, I want ropes hell one day I hope for chains, I want it all. I came out here to tell you that I fell in love with you."

"What?" she whispered.

"Ace, I'm standing here telling you I love you."

She was staring at him her blue eyes were glistening, tears were beginning to fall. Than she smiled and ran the short distance to him, he dropped the flowers and wrapped his arms around her.

He turned her face to his and gave her a kiss like no other.

She pulled away needing to breath, looked him in his eyes and whispered "I love you too."


	22. Epilogue

After some considerations I decided to end this one. I know that I could have written how their relationship progressed but I think this is the right place to end it. I don't want to drag this story out and have people lose interest.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and hopefully once I figure out where my next story is going you will enjoy that one too.

I don't own anything _Gilmore Girls._

Epilogue

She was standing in the doorway smiling at the Vineyard sunset, she heard him approach felt his arms wrap around her and leaned into him.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I was thinking, thinking about how much I love this place is. This is where we first met, the place you proposed to me and the place where you vowed to love me forever."

He held her tighter.

"I finished reading your manuscript."

She wrote a book based loosely on them. "What did you think?"

"I loved it I think you should mention the in the end he had his ball and chain."

"Is that what I am a ball and chain." She turned around trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, and I wouldn't want it any other way." He brought his head down and kissed her. "Come on I got the little one to sleep but the other two want mommy to read a story."

"Logan what would you say if we made it an even number." Her eyes were sparkling.

"Are you… are we having another.." She was glowing, nodding her head while placing his hand on her belly. "WOW" he pulled her again into his arms. "We need to celebrate."

"I think that's how we ended up with this one."

"I never heard you complain." He smirked.

"And you never will." She smirked back.

They held hands as they approached the stairs. Logan stopped and turned to his wife "By the way Ace in case I haven't said it enough today, Happy Anniversary."

She placed her lips on his than pulled away and smiled "Happy Anniversary. Mac."


End file.
